Listen!
by Kid Al
Summary: [We chose the same dream; that is the power that drives us for tomorrow] In a world where rock music is heavily frowned upon, five highschoolers come together to revive the school's light music club. All they wanted was to play their music. It was an innocent dream but there's little room for innocence in the Republic of Greater East Asia. BR-AU. HTT-centric, with a focus on Ritsu.
1. Chapter 1

Listen!

* * *

><p>AN:

I'm not really a fan of starting with an author's note but I thought it would be beneficial to clarify the alternate universe.

This fic supposedly takes place in the universe Takami Koushun created for Battle Royale, although the girls wouldn't exactly be participating in the Battle Royale programme.

A word of caution: Expect the girls to be out of character. This is supposed to be a harsher world than the one that K-on! is set in.

Disclaimer: K-on! belongs to Kakifly, and the Battle Royale universe belongs to Takami Koushun.

* * *

><p>One.<p>

* * *

><p>"Blonde," commented an amber-eyed girl to her friend.<p>

Ritsu stood leaning against the frame of a door, her arms folded across her chest. She sent a meaningful look to her best friend, inclining her head slightly in the direction of the person of interest. It was not like Mio could have missed it, anyway; blondes, and especially natural blondes, were a rare sight in the Republic of Greater East Asia.

Mio didn't catch her friend's look. Her grey eyes, alight with questions, were fixed on the stranger. Like Ritsu had pointed out, there was a fair-haired young lady found across the road. She obviously did not belong to this neighbourhood. Even if it wasn't for her attention-grabbing hair, the stranger's jumpiness and choice of wardrobe definitely set her apart from the locals in the area. The stranger wore a summer dress, cardigan and flats – definitely too dressy for the likes of the people around here.

"I thought their sort weren't allowed here anymore?"

That was true. For as long as the two teens remembered, the Republic of Greater East Asia has condemned the influence of the external world. It was drilled into them from a tender age that the Western culture was barbaric and vulgar; a sentiment that had only grown following the disappearance of two students from the Battle Royale a couple of years earlier. The boy had been a rock guitarist who indulged in music from the external world. Obviously it had corrupted him. Their disappearing act had also tightened the regulations on music as well – something that Ritsu definitely did not appreciate.

"They aren't, generally," Mio responded haltingly, still in thought, "but I think there are still some of them around. Despite what they claim, I don't think the Republic can afford to sever all ties from the external world. We don't have enough land to sustain our food supply by ourselves, if you think about it."

Ritsu could only nod in agreement; leave it to Mio to figure it out.

The tawny-haired girl would be the first to admit that she had a very limited attention span and she was not going to waste more of it in lessons of little practicality. Mio, on the other hand, was very conscious about her academic performance. It had become a norm for Ritsu to come crawling on all fours to Mio, begging the latter to help her cram the night before an examination. Mio often called her a leech but Ritsu would only shrug it off; she couldn't deny what was the truth. She probably wouldn't be starting her second year of high school in a couple of weeks if it weren't for Mio's help.

She kept her gaze on the blonde, amber eyes squinted slightly in concentration. Though Ritsu's face was apathetic, her eyes were alert – calculating. Mio needonly spare the briefest of glances in Ritsu's direction to read her rambunctious friend's mind. She knew that look and what it meant. She didn't approve of the intention behind Ritsu's stare.

"Don't," warned Mio firmly. "Don't even think about it, Ritsu."

Ritsu merely raised her eyebrows at Mio.

"Then get inside," she said, nodding towards the other side of the door from which they had appeared not too long ago. "You can't help what you aren't aware of."

Through gritted teeth, Mio said: "It doesn't work that way, Ritsu. Just because I can't see you at it don't mean that I don't know what you're doing."

Mio caught Ritsu's gaze and held it, trying wordlessly to discourage the other girl from going through with her plans. Mio actually looked pretty intimidating when she glared, an effect that was only amplified by her tall stature. Had she been anyone else, Ritsu might have seriously considered heeding the advice of the 'Dangerous Queen' but, alas, she wasn't. Ritsu has been on the receiving end of that glower for many years now, and the novelty of the scowl was lost after a couple of years. And, if nothing else, Ritsu was stubborn; if she had her mind made, there was no dissuading the girl.

To her credit, Mio attempted to hold the look for just a bit longer before she gave in. With a sigh of exasperation, she turned on her heel and entered the building.

"Fine," she called to Ritsu, "but I hope it eats away at your conscience at night."

Ritsu didn't even bother with a response. She merely flipped her black hoodie up and went in for the kill.

* * *

><p>Mugi had been waiting for her chauffeur to turn up when she was accosted by a hooded figure.<p>

Little by little, as the Kotobuki heiress approached the age of majority, her father had been easing his hold on the reigns and delegating responsibilities to the girl. She had just settled her negotiations with some of the branch stores in the area on her father's behalf and called for a ride. A couple minutes in, she received news that her ride was caught in bad traffic and would arrive only after an undetermined amount of time.

Mugi was scared. She had never been to such a run-down area of town before and was more than a little surprise that her father requested that she handled this dealing. Mugi guessed that was what she got for asking her father to allow her to be more independent…

Her heart picked up its pace when she received news that she would be stranded in the area for some time. Her instinct was to panic but she stiffened that upper lip and let that chauffeur know that she understood, and that she would be waiting by the store. He apologised once again before ending the call, but not before letting her know that he'll give her a call fifteen minutes before arriving. With all the composure expected of her, Mugi thanked the man and settled to wait for him.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

Mugi squeaked in surprise, jolting at the sudden voice coming from her side.

"Woah! Calm down!" the stranger cried, eyes wide in surprise, quickly flipping the hood of the black jacket down. It was a girl – no older than Mugi herself. The tawny-haired teenager, with her hands held in surrender, quickly added, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Mugi kept silent, too busy catching the breath she lost from the scare. She nodded her head to let the girl know that it was alright. The girl reached over to pat Mugi on the back.

"There, there."

"So…" the girl drawled, once Mugi appeared to have recovered, "what brings you around these parts? You're obviously not from around here."

Mugi tilted her head in question. Was it really that obvious that she wasn't familiar with the place? She sure hoped not; that would only make her an easy target for predators…

"Umm, yeah, it's pretty obvious," the girl said.

Mugi could feel the heat crawling up her cheeks, burning right up to the tips of her ears. Did she say that out loud?

"I'm Ritsu," the stranger announced.

The blonde hesitated for a moment. She knew that she shouldn't be giving her name to people that she met on the streets but surely it would be alright to let Ritsu know her name? Ritsu – the girl with the bright, sincere eyes and megawatt grin. Ritsu did initiate the greeting by introducing herself first… It would be rude of Mugi if she didn't return the gesture.

"Kotobuki Tsumugi. Pleased to meet you," Mugi said with a bow. For a moment, she was worried about revealing her family name but Ritsu did not even bat an eyelash. The girl was obviously unfamiliar with it. Mugi very nearly sighed with relief; maybe Ritsu will treat her like an average girl this way. That would be lovely, wouldn't it?

They chatted for a bit. Ritsu was friendly and an easy conversationalist, albeit a little brash at times. She sounded independent – like a girl who could take care of herself. Her lack of use of feminine pronouns only added to that image. Yes, in her black hoodie jacket, white tee, yellow shorts and sneakers, Ritsu looked ready to hold her own. Despite having just met the girl, Mugi felt comfortable in Ritsu's presence – safe, even. Ritsu just has a very welcoming aura about her.

Eventually, the topics dwindled and gaps began to edge their way into the girls' conversation.

"Say, Mugi," Ritsu asked breezily, having discarded the formalities and choosing to use the blonde's nickname, "what's the time now?"

Ritsu looked up at the sky, which had started to take on a warmer tone. It was probably late in the afternoon, Mugi surmised, and the time shown on her cell phone only confirmed her deduction. It looks like it was almost tea time…

"Tea time, huh?" Ritsu chuckled. "That sounds good. When is your ride coming, anyway?"

Right on cue, as if Ritsu was a psychic, Mugi's phone rang. Her chauffeur was on the other side on the line, letting her know that he would be there in fifteen minutes or so.

Ritsu nodded in response, offering to stay with Mugi till she had a ride back home. When Mugi thanked her, Ritsu merely shrugged, saying that it wasn't exactly safe to leave a girl standing alone in an unfamiliar neighbourhood. Nothing serious happened on this side of the place, though, Ritsu assured – just petty crooks and con artists.

It wasn't long after that a familiar car pulled up at the curb, its driver running a flood of apologies to the young lady. Ritsu's eyebrow raised just a fraction, as if it had just dawned on the girl that Mugi's family had a bigger income than an average household's. Ritsu quickly shook her head and smiled at Mugi.

"It was nice meeting you, Mugi," Ritsu greeted over her shoulder. "You're fun to talk to."

And just like that, Ritsu sauntered away, a hand raised in farewell.

* * *

><p><em>'<em>_Tea time, eh?'_

The newly-acquired wallet in Ritsu pocket told her that she would be enjoying tea time today. Maybe she could get a little something for her mother and Satoshi… Oh, and Mio, too. She would really have to make it up to her friend for ignoring the advice given.

She had barely made it down the block when a voice called out to her.

"Ricchan!" called Mugi's voice, accompanied by hurried footsteps. "Please wait!"

Ritsu paused, albeit warily. She was ready to run if the girl had caught on that Ritsu picked her pocket during their encounter. Though she was in position to bolt, Ritsu kept an easy-going smile on her face.

"What's wrong, Mugi?"

The Kotobuki heiress took a moment to catch her breath. Good. It meant that Ritsu could probably outrun the girl if she wanted to.

Mugi struggled between gasps, "Would you like to have tea with me?"

Ritsu's eyes widened. She had not been expecting an invitation to tea. The longer she spent with Mugi, however, the greater the risk of her actions being discovered. She rubbed the back of her neck, putting on a show of hesitation. Man, was Ritsu a good actress or what?

"I'm sorry, Mugi, but the common folk like us don't really have much to go on by…"

"Please have tea with me," Mugi pleaded. "I'll treat you to it; don't worry about that."

_'__Huh… She would treat a random stranger to tea?'_ Ritsu wondered.

It was strange; what Mugi had offered to do was really uncommon where she grew up. Everyone only ever looked out for themselves and their families in this place. It was about the survival of the fittest and all that jazz.

Ritsu sighed, "You won't be able to treat me to tea, Mugi, even if I agreed to it. And after what I'm about to reveal, you probably wouldn't want to treat me to tea, either."

She reached into her pocket and fished out Mugi's wallet, ignoring Mugi's gasp of surprise. With a heavy heart, she held out her day's pickings back to its owner. Damn her moral fibre… She could have had such a treat with that money.

"I'm so sorry I betrayed your trust, Mugi."

"Why…?"

Mugi had asked the question in the smallest of voices. It was so delicate – so fragile. Geez, now Ritsu felt horrible about deceiving the girl. She should at least answer the question.

"Why did I take it? Well it's kind of the norm around here but that's no excuse for what I-"

"That's not it, Ricchan," Mugi said. "Why did you choose to return it when you could've gotten away?"

Ritsu was tongue-tied; she hadn't been expecting such a question. She fidgeted slightly, bringing a hand up to scratch at her cheek while she tried to conjure up an answer. Ritsu was not one to blush but she could feel the heat inching its way towards her sheepish face.

"Well, I guess I just… It didn't feel right," Ritsu admitted, ending the sentence a little lamely.

And, to Ritsu's surprise, Mugi enveloped Ritsu in a hug – a hug that let the tawny-haired girl know that all was forgiven. To say that Ritsu was shocked was an understatement. She had tried to steal from the girl but was forgiven just like that? Was this how things were in the upper class society? Things definitely didn't fall in place so easily where RItsu came from. She didn't know if she should admire Mugi's forgiving nature or chastise the girl for being too sweet for her own good.

All Ritsu managed was to reciprocate the hug, albeit awkwardly. That was really saying something as Ritsu was one who had trouble respecting personal space. While she might have grabbed the hands of people she just met on impulse, she had reservations about pulling acquaintances in a hug. That sort of behaviour got people stabbed in her neighbourhood…

"You're not mad, Mugi?"

Mugi peeled herself away to reply: "Well, I am a little bit upset…"

Ritsu looked down towards her sneakers, scuffing the toes of them on the grainy sidewalk.

"… But, to do the right thing even when you could have gotten away with it… I don't think you're a bad person after all, Ricchan."

Ritsu looked up to find a gentle smile on Mugi's face and blue eyes warmer than the sea after a long summer's day. She couldn't help but crack a smile herself.

"Why don't you wait here?" Ritsu offered. "I'll introduce you to my friend, Mio. She disapproves of my pickpocketing. Maybe that'll be some common ground for the two of you, eh? And maybe we can go grab something from the fast food place nearby?"

A smile.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>AN:

Sorry for another author's note right at the end of the 'chapter'. Just a little information about the fic.

This 'chapter' is sort of a survey to see if anyone would like to see this idea being continued. With that being said, the pace of the story and updates would be slow. This fic was actually written as a practice piece to allow me to experiment with my writing style, which I believe has gone rusty.

The pace would be slow because I haven't exactly concretised the flow of the story. I mean, I do have a general plot outlined and a couple of ideas but I haven't strung them together well enough to come up with a coherent piece. When that's settled, I might revamp parts (if not all) of the piece to tighten it up.

Updates might be slow, on the other hand, because I'll be facing some major examinations soon.

Ratings might change depending on the direction the story decides to take itself.

And, most importantly, thank you very much for reading. Really appreciate it!

Peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

Listen!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: K-on! belongs to Kakifly, and the Battle Royale Universe belongs to Takami Koushun.<p>

* * *

><p>Two.<p>

* * *

><p>Two figures spilled out of the backdoor and into an alley. The taller of the duo hesitated at the doors. She pulled a length of metal chain and looped it around the two hooks the teenagers had installed when they first began using the abandoned store as a clubhouse of sorts. Her friend quickly snapped the padlock on with a click, and tugged at the lock to make sure that it was securely in place. Satisfied by the resistance, she dashed off, heading for the other side of the street.<p>

"And she agreed to grab some fries with us just like that – after what you did?" Mio asked.

Ritsu nodded, walking backwards so that she could face Mio.

"I know. Pretty crazy, right? Come on! Hurry up, Mio!"

Mio shook her head; Ritsu was as enthusiastic as ever. Where did that girl store all that energy? She never seemed to tire, that girl. It drove Mio insane sometimes but it was sort of fun keeping up with her best friend.

Ritsu was right at the edge of the sidewalk, toeing the lip of it. If she lost her balance, she would have fallen right onto the narrow, one-way road cars hardly ever found themselves on in this maze of a town. It was obvious that she was waiting for Mio to catch up.

"Gosh, you're slow," Ritsu whined.

"Shut up," Mio snapped, long since having developed a backbone against her friend. "Must everything be so fast-paced with you? It's no wonder you always end up rushing."

Having had enough of Mio's dawdling, Ritsu backtracked and took her friend's hand. She pulled Mio along, the same way she had done countless times before in their juvenile days. Some things never change, do they?

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mugi," said Ritsu by way of greeting. "Mugi, this is Akiyama Mio – my best friend. Mio, this is Mugi; she's really kind-hearted. Oh, and gentle, too – a trait that you – Ouch! Hey!"

Mio was cordially exchanging greetings with Mugi. Ritsu pouted. The noticeable bump on her head was throbbing ever so slightly, prompting Ritsu to rub at the sore spot. Mio, however, went about acting as if the random act of violence had never occurred. Mature, cool and responsible – that was Mio's image. But it was only a matter of time before Mio's true side would be exposed; that girl didn't take creepy or gory stories very well.

Mugi, on the other hand, was courteous with the greeting. She, however, reduced the formality of the atmosphere by addressing Mio as 'Mio-chan' instead of 'Akiyama-san', as was customary. Mugi went further, insisting that Mio refer to her as just 'Mugi'. Mio conceded, although a little timidly. It was kind of fun to watch; while most found a flustered Mio was impossibly cute, Ritsu found it downright hilarious. It was the opposite of how Mio would want to present herself.

"You two seem like a fun pair," Mugi commented as they made their way to the nearest Max Burger.

The journey towards the golden arches was filled with chitchat and laughter. Mio really did seem to click with Mugi. Or, at least, she seemed to be more than comfortable with sharing embarrassing stories about younger Ritsu. Ritsu proceeded to plug her ears and attempt to drown out Mio's voice. This always got a giggle from Mugi.

"I've never been to a fast food restaurant before," whispered Mugi, almost reverently. Her eyes were all aglow; those baby blues were filled to the brim with wonder and excitement.

Mio sent a quizzical look Ritsu's way. Ritsu returned the look with one of her own and an added shrug. As far as Ritsu was concerned, it was just another fast food outlet – nothing special about it. It was kind of hard to believe than Mugi had never been to one. Which kid hasn't been to a fast food place? Ritsu's family were a little tight on money but they could still afford the occasional trip to Max Burger.

Mio and Ritsu made quick work of placing their orders and securing a table. It wasn't long before Mugi joined them with a tray of her own.

"I've always wanted to be asked if I would like fries with that," said Mugi, wistfully, sliding into the seat by Ritsu's side.

The glee was written all over the blonde's face. Again, the two best friends exchanged looks. Huh… Maybe the blonde wasn't kidding when she said she had never been to a fast food restaurant before. It was a little hard for Ritsu to wrap her mind around but it sort of made sense; the girl has a chauffeur, after all. Shaking her head slightly, Ritsu went back to chomping on her fries. – Man, did she love those fried potato sticks.

In spite of having always wanted to be asked if she would like fries with her order, Mugi hardly ate them at all. She was quick to insist that Mio and Ritsu share her food. Not that Ritsu was complaining, of course; she really was a fan of French fries. Mio had tried to avoid the greasy snack initially but gave in after a while, picking at random stick now and then. Ritsu knew that Mio was conscious about her weight. Ritsu never understood why, though – it seemed like all the weight Mio gained went to her chest. The shortest of the trio held back a sigh, keeping her lamentations over her flat plane of a chest to herself.

Eventually, the snacks were gone and the drinks were drained dry. Mio went ahead and suggested they made a move; she wanted to get some school supplies before sundown. It still wasn't late out, and Mugi seemed enthusiastic to tag along when Mio asked the blonde if she would like to join them. And so, the trio left Max Burger in favour of the bookstore, with Ritsu complaining about how school was a drag and how the holidays seemed to have passed in the blink of an eye. It wasn't long before Mio shut her friend up with a blow to the head, thoroughly irked by the incessant whining.

"Aren't you getting anything, Mugi?" Mio asked, noting the blonde's empty arms. The raven-haired girl slipped a case of coloured pens into her shopping basket in the meantime.

Mugi shook her head, no. Mio was in awe when she heard that the girl had been home-schooled her entire academic life. Any and all stationery that she would need was already available at home. No, she didn't really need to get anything new – she just wanted to see the department store.

"That sounds nice," Mio sighed. "Ritsu and I go to the high school over at the next town. We live at the attached boarding school."

Mio very nearly regretted revealing that information for she was soon bombarded by a truckload of questions from the excited blonde. What was it like to live in a boarding school? Doesn't she miss her family? What does she do when she's feeling a little homesick? Was she in close contact with her parents back home? One after another, the questions came. Mio could hardly keep up with them. She could only hope that Ritsu would stop goofing off by the manga station and come save her from the barrage of questions…

* * *

><p>"Please, sensei, there has to be a way," the brunette pleaded, tears already brimming in her doe-like eyes.<p>

The young woman, Yamanaka Sawako, shook her head; it could not be done. The girl she was dealing with was a new student, freshly-transferred to Sakuragaoka High School from high school on the other side of the prefecture. Her grades weren't all that brilliant and she had missed half of the last schooling trimester. She had no clubs or societies to beef up her portfolio… No, her performance practically warranted the girl be forced to repeat first year of high school.

"I'm so sorry. It just cannot be done; especially so if you refuse to account for your truancy last year."

The brunette bit at her lip, deep in thought. Sawako was almost worried; the girl seemed to be struggling with herself quite a bit.

"Ne, sensei… Will you vouch for me if I told you what happened?"

Sawako nodded. "I will try my best."

The student sucked in a breath and exhaled slowly. "Well, here goes…"

The appeal session closed with Sawako asking the girl to come back at the end of next week for a diagnostic test, just to make sure that she would be able to keep up with the rigorous syllabus for second-years. The girl nodded, thanking the teacher profusely for her help.

"I have to ask, though… How did you know to come to me?" asked Sawako, genuinely curious.

"Kawaguchi-san told me to, if you don't mind, sensei."

Sawako nearly snorted in amusement. She really must have a word with that woman soon. Sawako couldn't be helping every other teenage girl Kawaguchi Norimi sent her way, could she?

"I'll see you next week," Sawako dismissed the teenager. "Take care."

"I will," the girl affirmed chirpily as she let herself out of the classroom. "Thanks again, sensei!"

Before the door was shut fully, Sawako was pretty sure she heard another voice asking about how the appeal went. Sawako shook her head, smiling to herself. The other girl must have been waiting right outside the room all the while. It sort of reminded Sawako of her younger days – days spent with her dear band of friends.

* * *

><p>Mugi wasn't the kind of girl to ask for things from her father.<p>

She had resolved to be independent from a young age and had been weaning herself off from relying on her family's wealth. Mugi sighed and clutched the papers to her chest; she had painstakingly filled out the forms. All that was left was her guardian or parent's signature. Mugi wasn't the kind of girl to ask for things from her father but there were just some things that she couldn't accomplish on her own.

And with her breath held, she mustered the courage to rap on the door to his study. She said a little, silent prayer before she ventured in with his permission.

"Tsumugi?" her father questioned, a little surprised.

The young Kotobuki hardly ever came by his study unless he requested for her. It really had been a long time since his little girl would wander into his office and climb into his lap, chatting with him in the squeaky voice of a child. She was small enough for her to pick her up and spin her around then. Yes, Mugi hasn't been to her father's office on her own accord for nearly a decade now. Goodness, he missed those times – when Mugi still thought the world of him and his wife was still by his side.

The Eurasian man put his pen down, placing all his attention on his daughter.

"Otou-sama," Mugi greeted the man with a bow. He wished she would stop being so formal with him when they weren't dealing with business.

"Yes, Tsumugi?" he asked, not at all unkindly.

"I… I don't mean to trouble you but please have a look at these forms."

He picked up the forms that she left at the corner of his desk before pulling back to where she stood before. Mugi has her hands clasped and held towards her chest – she was nervous. He bit back his disappointment; what sort of a father was he if his only daughter was so anxious around him?

He placed his half-framed reading glasses upon his nose-bridge and set off to work, dark eyes quickly scanning across the page. He read quickly and with ease, accustomed to heavy paperwork and drawing out details from the fine print – by and by, Kotobuki-san was a brilliant businessman equipped with the tools of the trade.

Eventually, he placed the paper down and surveyed his daughter over the top of his glasses. He took a moment to organise his thoughts before inquiring in a firm tone:

"You wish to enrol in a boarding school?"

"Yes, otou-sama," Mugi confessed. "I have placed careful thought in it and I thought it would be for the best."

"Oh?" asked Kotobuki-san, genuinely interested in his daughter's opinion. "Is there anything about the current arrangement that I should be concerned about?"

Her father had picked up his pen and had begun twiddling with it. The action nearly had Mugi giving up; she knew her father well enough to know that he was challenging her.

'_Bargain with me_._'_ She could read it in his eyes.

While Mugi might be more familiar with trade and dealings than most of the peers her age, she was still a greenhorn against her father's vast reserve of experience. The man was good at what he did and he knew it. She couldn't push for a deal with him! Maybe she should just give up and…

No.

This was something she wanted more than anything else at the moment – and if she truly wanted it, she would fight for it.

"The tutors are excellent but I really think that I would benefit from studying away from home."

"Elaborate."

"Besides pushing me to be independent, I think I should at least be a little more familiar with what the education system in the Republic of Greater East Asia is like-"

"Then read a book about it."

"Such experiences call for a familiarity beyond vicarious living, I should think. It would be beneficial to have some semblance of the experience most, if not all, of the people here have gone through – even if it's just for the sake of socialising and building connections."

"And you think the benefits of this move, in the long run, would outweigh the costs of this sudden transfer?"

"I do," Mugi agreed, trying to hide her pounding heart. She was grasping at straws and she knew that her father was aware of it – and the thought only worsened her anxiety.

Kotobuki-san leaned back in his chair, seriously contemplating things. The reasons Mugi gave him had been weak, probably conjured up right on the spot, but her willingness to push for it was what impressed him. Mugi has never been a forceful one – determined, yes, but she had never been one to try and sway other's opinions so directly. She often opted for more subtle means.

She must really want this.

He heard her release a breath of relief when he nodded, uncapping the pen in hand to place his signature on the dotted line (which Mugi has gone as far as to flag with a translucent yellow sticky note).

"Then go," he acceded, handing the form back to his daughter. "I'll have Saito-san help you prepare your things."

For the first time in a long while, his daughter shed that reserved front that she always carried around him. She let out what sounded like a small squeal of excitement and pulled him in for a tight hug.

And that made it all worth it.

* * *

><p>Fingers grazed across the sheet of print before reaching up to adjust the glasses on its owner's nose.<p>

Manabe Nodoka sighed.

It was the weekend before the school year started and she was at school, putting up the class allocations on the various boards around the school. The other members of the student council were scattered around school, each busy with their assigned tasks.

Nodoka began with the notices for first-years.

She indulged in a small smile when she came across a familiar name; Ui would be glad when she found out that she had made it into the school. It was best for her to take a breather from the small hometown they shared. That smile was short-lived, however.

Nodoka couldn't honestly say that she wasn't worried when she was unable to spot another name amongst the list of freshmen. It looks like Ui wouldn't be able to celebrate properly after all…

After allowing herself that short pause, the dark-haired girl moved on the put up the second-years' class allocation on the indoor noticeboard. Sure, she was disappointed, but what could she do about it? She made a mental note to pick up some sweets after duties let up.

The mature and oftentimes-stoic girl would never admit it but her heart nearly missed a beat when she spotted a very familiar character amongst the many names.

Hirasawa.

She barely had enough time to glance at the student's given name before one of the seniors approached her with a juice box, thanking Nodoka for the hard work and letting her know that it was alright to take a break.

"Thank you, Sokabe-senpai," said Nodoka, accepting the drink after putting the stack of papers down.

As she sipped on the orange juice, Nodoka let her mind wander. There would be a celebration, after all – one that would be much grander than they had expected.

_'__Congratulations, Yui.'_

* * *

><p>AN:

Hello! Thank you very much for reading. This chapter was initially written continuously from the first; I apologize for how the first chapter seems to be left hanging. I intended to hold this chapter back till I get more feedback if I should continue but I thought it would be better if I posted the first two chapters in quick succession so that we can sort of have a better grasp of the characters' backgrounds and personalities.

Also, I thought I'd insert some trivia in the author's note as I go along.

Listen! – the title

Of all the K-on! songs around, Listen! was chosen because of its lyrics. The bracketed portion of the 'blurb' - _We chose the same dream; that is the power that drives us for tomorrow_ - was borrowed from a translation of the lyrics for Listen! I thought it'll kind of clue us in on the direction that story is heading towards, haha.

BR!Mugi

I know I said that a greater emphasis would be placed on Ritsu but this chapter sort of zoomed in on Mugi instead. Out of the HTT girls, BR!Mugi is probably the most similar to K-on!Mugi. She's still a piano prodigy, and she's still rather kindly… That's probably because she has the most sheltered childhood out of all the girls. However, this Mugi is a little less confident about pursuing a life away from the one she's had so far because of the darker setting of this universe.

Well, that's all for now. Peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

Listen!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: K-on! belongs to Kakifly, and the Battle Royale Universe belongs to Takami Koushun.<p>

* * *

><p>Three.<p>

* * *

><p>Mio was getting a little ticked off.<p>

What had started off as the perfect morning to a new school year was quickly making a turn for the sour; the time for morning assembly was looming closer but Mio has spotted neither hide nor hair of Ritsu. Ritsu couldn't possibly have overslept again, could she? The academic year had barely started!

It was then that a passing blur caught her hand and puller her along, ignoring Mio's tiny squeak of surprise. Ritsu has been doing that for years but Mio had never gotten used to it. It took Mio a moment of stumbling before she matched Ritsu's jog and broke free from the grip on her wrist.

"Why were you late?" Mio asked, not bothering to hide her irritation.

"I was stashing the box!" Ritsu retorted, indignant.

Mio, however, was having none of that. "Didn't I tell you to put it away before your roommate came in?"

"I was tired!"

The duo slowed down as they approached the school's grounds, with a good five minutes or so to spare. Ritsu stopped for a bit, giving her friend some time to steady her breathing and run a hand through her slightly-dishevelled hair.

"Besides," Ritsu continued, "I'm not getting a roommate this year. The girl was already in a couple of weeks back but pulled out because she couldn't get used to boarding school life. Come move in with me, Mio."

Mio merely sent Ritsu a glower. Rooming with Ritsu would only mean she would have to watch out for Ritsu's pranks every other day for the rest of the year. Sure, Ritsu's pranks were only ever in jest but the girl had a problem figuring out where the line was until she crossed it. Mio's best friend always made it up to her after, of course, but Mio would prefer being able to finish her work in peace.

Ritsu whined and tried to change Mio's mind, even offering to bribe the quieter girl. When that didn't work out, Ritsu went as far as contemplating blackmail – all in jest, of course. That idea was quickly dismissed by a perfectly executed blow on Mio's part. While the bantered back and forth, the changed into their indoor shoes and headed towards the noticeboard.

"Ah! My name's there – Class 2," said Ritsu. "What about you, Mio?"

Mio could only mumble to herself: "Class 1…"

She looked up to see Ritsu giving her a sympathetic look. Mio scowled in response; she did not need Ritsu's sympathy – she'll be fine on her own! Still, Ritsu stole over and gripped Mio on the shoulder, making a show of comforting the grey-eyed girl. Of course, the two best friends knew it was all an act.

With crocodile tears flowing, Ritsu said, "Come visit me any time you feel lonely."

"Don't treat me like an elementary school kid," Mio huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "Besides, will _you_ be alright being away from me? You can't rely on me for work anymore."

"That is true," Ritsu acceded, rubbing her chin. "Well, looks like I'll just have to find someone new to leech off of!"

The bell rang and the duo started for the hall to welcome the fresh batch of students to Sakuragaoka when something caught Mio's eye. It took a moment before Ritsu realised that Mio had paused in her steps. She turned around and shot Mio a look with raised eyebrows. Mio stood before the noticeboard, looking a little bewildered. Her left hand grazed the sheet of paper before her.

"She's in your class, Ritsu."

"Who?"

"There's a Kotobuki Tsumugi in your class, Ritsu."

Maybe it was just another Kotobuki Tsumugi. After all, they couldn't be sure if that was how Mugi's name was written…

Well, whatever it may be, the two girls couldn't help but be a little excited. What were the chances that it would be the Mugi they knew after all?

* * *

><p>Yui was surprised to see another girl outside Class 2-2. She was even more amazed that the girl was a blonde with blue eyes – it was quite a contrast against the dark-haired and dark-eyed people of the Republic of Greater East Asia.<p>

The girl has a kindly face. Yui couldn't help but want to talk to her.

"Hello," Yui chirped. "I'm Hirasawa Yui. Did you just transfer here, too?"

The girl seemed a little startled at first but recovered a beat later with a smile. She introduced herself and affirmed that she was, indeed, new to the school as well.

"I'm glad to meet you," Yui half-squealed, taking Mugi's hands in her own. "It's a relief to find someone that I would be able to relate to. Let's work together this year, Mugi-chan!"

Yui noted that Mugi instantly perked up at the nickname that Yui used. It seemed like Mugi was a nice person after all; Ui has had to constantly remind Yui that referring to acquaintances in such a casual manner was a little out of the norm. Yui had always pouted at the advice. The lack of nicknames made everything seem so cold.

It was not long after that the two girls were asked to enter the classroom. Before either girl could even begin with her introduction, a greeting was heard from the crowd before them.

"Yo, Mugi," called a tawny-haired girl with a grin.

The girl was instantly told off by the teacher for being disruptive. Yui struggled to hold in a giggle; the tawny-haired girl seemed nice, too – though in a way different from Mugi.

Yui had been a little disappointed when she found out that she was put in a class separate from Nodoka's but she was thankful that she didn't have to repeat the first year of high school. It seemed that she would be fine, though, in such a welcoming class.

* * *

><p>The doors to Class 2-2 slid open to reveal two visitors.<p>

"Mio! Over here!" called Ritsu, waving her friend over whilst Yui exclaimed, "Ah! Nodoka-chan!"

The brunette with the shoulder-length hair bounded across the classroom in a heartbeat and tackled the bespectacled girl in a bear hug. Once Nodoka managed to find her balance, she patted Yui's head with a sigh, obviously used to the other girl's antics. Nodoka let herself be led across the room by her arm, which was in Yui's embrace. By then, Mio had already joined the other girls at Ritsu's table.

"This is Nodoka-chan," Yui announced to her newfound friend. "She and I go way back – all the way to our kindergarten days."

"We know Nodoka – she was in mine and Ritsu's class last year," revealed Mio.

Nodoka bowed and greeted the other girls, thanking them for taking care of Yui. The circle of friends then settled down for lunch. It didn't take long before the girls realised that Ritsu was shovelling food into her mouth at an impossible speed.

"Oi! Slow down or you'll choke."

As usual (much to Mio's chagrin), Ritsu paid no attention to her friend's advice.

"Rushing," the girl gasped in between mouthfuls of food. "The junior cohort is in and I'm supposed to take over distributing the flyers so that my teammate can go have lunch."

"The literature club doesn't have to resort to such extreme measures," said Mio.

"Neither does the student council," Nodoka supplied.

Ritsu chugged down her orange juice and licked her lips before replying, "I know. But do you have any idea how hard it is to convince girls to try out for the soccer team? Sure, we get a couple of really good athletes with experience in the game but that's hardly enough to fill a team after the seniors leave."

Ritsu then stood up, the legs of her chair screeching against the wooden flooring.

"I'm off," she announced. "Catch you all later."

The girls bid Ritsu farewell and continued with their lunch. Mio shook her head at Ritsu's antics but a smile lingered on Mio's lips. That small smile didn't go unnoticed by Mugi. She was a little curious about Ritsu and Mio's friendship but kept her questions to herself. Instead, she asked:

"What club are you planning to join, Yui-chan?"

Yui instantly pouted.

"I don't know… I've never been in any sports or performing arts; and student council seems like a lot of work. I'm not sure if I'll be joining anything, Mugi-chan."

"This is how a NEET is born," Nodoka said.

Now that really caught Yui's attention. Brown eyes widened and Yui's jaw dropped slightly in horror. A NEET! It can't be that serious, can it? It was just co-curricular activities.

"Would I really become a NEET?" Yui asked with her brow knitted. Without waiting for a response from Nodoka, she turned to Mugi. "Maybe I'll join whatever Mugi-chan is joining. Are you planning to go look at any clubs, Mugi-chan?"

Mugi nodded, saying that she planned to visit the choral club. When Mio encouraged her by saying that Mugi's voice sounded suited for the choir, Mugi said that she wasn't sure if she would be singing. She would be glad to play the piano accompaniment for the choral club, or even the drama club.

Yui nodded happily, "You do look like the musician type, Mugi-chan! The piano is amazing; I can only play the castanets!"

After a pause, the peppy girl added in an uncharacteristically wistful tone: "Wouldn't it be great if Sakuragaoka has a light music club?"

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Let's do it, Mio!" cheered Ritsu, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Let's form revive the light music club!"_

_"'__The light music club'?" echoed Mio, perplexed. "But I already prepared my application for the literature club."_

_It was a wrong move for Mio to have removed the readied application from the safety of her pocket. She had wanted to emphasise that her mind has already been made. She definitely did not expect Ritsu to snatch it from her grasp. In Ritsu's hands, Mio's application was unceremoniously ripped in half – and so was Mio's heart._

_Mio sputtered, overwhelmed by a cocktail of emotions. She was horrified; she was shocked; she felt betrayed. She couldn't find the words to describe how she felt. She-_

_She-_

_She was going to _kill_ Ritsu._

_"__Ritsu…" Mio growled in warning, hands clenched into fists. _

_The message was clear. Ritsu gulped and hesitated for a moment before deciding to take off. Mio chased the girl, determined to exact her revenge. _

_Had things been different in the Republic of Greater East Asia, Mio probably would not have been as assertive as she was. It was in her nature to be afraid of the supernatural and of gory things, yes, but having grown up in the neighbourhood next to one of the worse places in town… It's not as if she had never been caught in a tussle before. Mio could hold her own, as could Ritsu; that was why the dark-haired girl had no qualms about roughing her best friend up a little when Ritsu went overboard with things. _

_The two girls eventually ended up catching their breath by the stairs, with Ritsu holding her head after a severe shaking from Mio. Ritsu blinked rapidly; the floor was spinning. Once she was sure that she still had some brains left in her head, Ritsu piped up again:_

_"__What do you say, Mio? Let's revive the light music club."_

_Mio resisted the idea, shaking her head adamantly. In a whisper, she retorted, "Our music isn't exactly 'safe', Ritsu."_

_"__We can revamp the classics. How about _Tsubasa wo Kudasai_? That's a classic around here, right?"_

_And so they argued. _

_Mio argued that there was no one to play the melody. Ritsu suggested Mio sing. When Mio refused, she suggested they look for musicians that could pick up the melody instead._

_Mio wouldn't be able to arrange the piece by herself. Ritsu said she will handle the drums – Mio would only have to worry about her bass line._

_There was no supervising teacher that they could count on, Mio put forward. Ritsu easily countered that she would find a way, whatever means necessary. _

_Back and forth, the girls went, throwing arguments at each other. Eventually, Mio agreed – but only if they could secure another two members to meet the minimum membership requirements by the end of the week. Ritsu agreed to those terms with her usual grin, excitement in her amber eyes. If Mio was honest with herself, she was a little eager herself. _

_And so, Ritsu waited._

_Ritsu – the girl who did not seem to understand the meaning of patience – had waited. Day in and day out, for a full five days, the girls spent their evenings in the music room, hoping that the next time the doorknob jiggled, it wasn't the groundkeeper reminding them to lock up once they were done. _

_Ritsu had waited but no one came._

_By the end of the week, Ritsu painstakingly rewrote Mio's literature club application, going as far as to replicate Mio's handwriting. While she worked, she began to draft her own application for the school's soccer team in her head._

* * *

><p>Later that evening found Mio in Ritsu's room, sitting politely at the bottom corner of Ritsu's bed while the other girl was sat backwards on the plastic chair provided. She had come by to let Ritsu know that her new roommate had just moved in and that she was someone that both Ritsu and Mio were familiar with: Mugi. Mio had left the room to give Mugi some privacy while unpacking – that and because she has some ideas to run Ritsu by.<p>

"I thought you were against the idea of restarting the light music club."

"That's not completely true," Mio admitted. "I'm reluctant, yes, but I'm not against it."

"And you're considering it just because Yui brought it up?" Ritsu asked, frowning.

It had taken an awful lot of persuasion on Ritsu's part to get Mio to come round that idea but she was willing to consider the notion seriously when a girl they barely met brought it up? Man, what was the worth of a best friend these days? Ritsu's feeling was a little hurt but she hid it well; no one from where she grew up made it far wearing their hearts on their sleeves. Where she came from, revelations of hurt were seen as nothing more than weakness.

Ritsu shook her head to clear it.

Geez, where were all these thoughts coming from? This was Mio for crying out loud. It was Mio – the girl who stuck by her through thick and thin. This was the girl that Ritsu counted on to keep her anchored. Ritsu wouldn't think twice about putting herself in trouble for Mio's sake.

No, Ritsu wasn't jealous. Their friendship was stronger than that.

"I know you don't believe in fate and all that but I think it's a sign," Mio said in a measured tone, biting her lip. She felt a little foolish, appealing to such unreliable notions. "Think about it, Ritsu – the first person to have ever made you reconsider pickpocketing shows up at our school, and she has been playing the piano for ages. And I'm sure Mugi knows how to arrange music, too."

Ritsu remained silent, wordlessly encouraging Mio to go on.

"And Yui… We just met Yui today but all of us just sort of clicked. You know how I am around strangers but I wasn't tense at all this time around, now that I think about it," said Mio. "Sure, Yui might not know how to play an instrument besides the castanets but she could learn if she's willing, couldn't she?"

Ritsu was still. She rested her head on her arms, which, in turn, were resting on the backrest of her chair. Her eyes were cast downwards; if Mio didn't know any better, she might have thought that Ritsu was inspecting the pattern of the wooden flooring.

"Are you sure about this, Mio?"

"More than anything else at the moment," replied Mio firmly.

Ritsu nodded.

She would run the other girls by it tomorrow to see if they would want in. It was a little hard to believe that this was happening – it might have only been a year, but it seemed an awfully long time ago that she was the one trying to convince Mio to resurrect the light music club. Was it finally coming true? Her on drums and Mio on the electric bass… It all seemed too good to be true.

Having been deep in thought, Ritsu was a little startled when Mio placed a hand on Ritsu's shoulder.

"We'll do him proud," Mio claimed, grey eyes bright with determination.

In return, Ritsu nodded once. "There's no doubt about that."

* * *

><p>AN:

Hello! Thanks again for reading! Well, on to the notes.

BR!Ritsu

At this stage of things, BR!Ritsu isn't vastly different from K-on!Ritsu. She's still loud, boyish, opportunistic and a loyal friend – just at a different extent from the canon character. This Ritsu isn't quite as loud or cheerful as the Ritsu from K-on, and her cunningness just took a level in badass (only kidding, but she doesn't really have qualms about pickpocketing). She's also more snappish and harsh – but that's mostly because this Ritsu was born and raised in a tougher part of town. Her best friend, Mio, is from a slightly better off neighbourhood.

BR!Mio

BR!Mio is definitely more assertive than her canon counterpart; she has to be, if she's going to be dealing with all the nonsense Ritsu dishes out. At the heart of it, they're almost the same person. This Mio is just better at putting up a tough front – the things that get K-on!Mio riled up would probably have the same effect on this Mio but BR!Mio tends to hide her emotions under a disgruntled or apathetic front. Yep.

Peace out.


	4. Chapter 4

Listen!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: K-on! belongs to Kakifly, and the Battle Royale Universe belongs to Takami Koushun.<p>

* * *

><p>Four.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Store-oniichan!" a very familiar voice chirped. The sound of the greeting melded with the chiming of the bell he had tied to the door._

_He stood up at beamed, clapping his hands together to get rid of the dust on them. _

_"__I've been wondering when the two of you were going to show up," he said by way of greeting._

_The two girls who have just entered his little shop-house were, by far, his favourite customers – and he made no efforts to hide the fact. They reminded him of his younger sisters, really – and he had practically watched them grow up since he moved into the neighbourhood a couple of years back. The girls never failed to bring a smile to his face._

_The eight-year-old with the sandy brown hair rushed over to give him a high five. At the very last moment, he brought his open palm to the level of his shoulder – clear above the young girl's head. Ritsu jumped, trying to reach his hand. He couldn't help but chuckle; it was really fun to tease Ritsu because she was such a determined soul. He never would have pulled such a trick on the mild-mannered Mio. _

_Speaking of Mio, he tried to inconspicuously offer the timid girl his free hand for a low five. Mio quickly snapped up the opportunity and offered him a grateful smile. They both knew that Ritsu wouldn't hesitate to steal the greeting from Mio if she had noticed._

_"__Ha!" Ritsu called out in triumph as she finally managed to slap his hand. _

_In truth, he could see that the girl was beginning to tire and he dropped his hand little by little so that she could reach it, but he made a show of groaning in defeat. He tossed a wink at Mio for good measure and the girl giggled into her hands when she figured out his ruse._

_"__Okay, okay – you win," he admitted, holding his hands up in a placating manner. "So… What can I get for you today?"_

_The little girl rambled out her order and he rushed to put it together. Ritsu had some spare change left after getting her mother's groceries; he told her to milk it for its worth at the dagashi store down the street. The little opportunist, however, tried to cut a deal with him._

_"__I'll spend it here if you'll cut me a good deal," Ritsu announced. "Please, onii-chan?"_

_He shook his head but chuckled. That girl – he was always letting her walk all over him. _

_The young man shrugged and prepared to negotiate with the young girl, bantering the way an older brother would with his sister._

* * *

><p>The letter was sealed in a brown paper envelope, looking every bit like a formal document.<p>

The girl whom the letter was handed to sighed, looking up at the figure still bent in a bow before her. She ran her fingers through her ponytail. It was a habit that she had wanted to kick for a long time coming but had never gotten around to actually getting rid of it.

The figure before her dared steal a glance with her amber eyes before looking back towards the ground.

"Is there really no way that I can convince you to stay, Tainaka?" the captain of the soccer team asked, half-tempted to just rip the membership withdrawal letter in half.

Ritsu shook her head.

"What are we going to do without our star midfielder?" asked the captain. "You know, you're the most likely to be elected team captain next year if you stay. You've got great potential."

"I'm sorry, captain. I love soccer – I really do – but I've always wanted to play a real instrument, you know?" the resigning midfielder offered.

The captain sighed once more and relented: "I know; I've heard you on the harmonica a couple of times. You love soccer but you love music more, yeah?"

The second-year student didn't even have to reply. The captain let her shoulders slump for a moment before giving Ritsu a firm nod.

"Well, then," the older girl announced, "resignation accepted."

Ritsu squeezed in yet another apology before leaving. She was jogging partway down the field and towards the bleachers when the captain called out.

"All the best, Tainaka!"

Without slowing down, Ritsu held a thumbs-up high above her head as a sign of acknowledgement.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe that you went ahead and quit the literature club," said Ritsu to Mio. "Then again, I never understood why you'd join a club that does homework as its club activity-"<p>

"There's more to it than that!" Mio defended, folding her arms across her chest with a huff.

The four girls were congregated in Ritsu's room, which has become sort of an unofficial clubhouse. It would have been easier for them to gather at Mio and Mugi's room (what a pleasant surprise that was) but Ritsu's room was more spacious, seeing as the girl did not have a roommate. Mugi was listening to the two best friends go back and forth while Yui was distracted by the snacks.

They had planned to get together and discuss the direction they wanted the light music club to take. Ritsu had already applied to form a new club and the results were pending. The goals they had set for the night seemed a little ambitious when all they've done so far was engage in idle chitchat.

"Ano," Yui mumbled out of the blue, still nibbling on a stick of Pocky, "I think it's a good idea – rearranging classical songs, I mean."

The girls were a little surprised by how on-task Yui was but hid it well. They've only known Yui for a week but it has been enough to clue them in that the brunette could be a little scatter-brained and klutzy. Yui's light-hearted and innocent personality made up for it, though – mostly.

Ritsu nodded at Yui's remark, glad that someone was agreeing to her idea. "Thank you, private."

"No problem, captain."

Mio resisted the urge to pull a facepalm in exasperation; the little running gag between the two of them was getting old. Instead, she turned to face Mugi and asked:

"If we do that, would you arrange the music for us, Mugi? I can help out, too."

"It wouldn't be a problem, Mio-chan," said the blonde with a brief, beatific smile. "Although… I'm not sure if we'll manage to convince a teacher to be our supervisor."

"We will be," Ritsu interjected with a firm nod. "Don't worry about that, Mugi – let's worry about the music first. We can't be the light music club if we haven't any music."

"And besides," added Yui in her usual optimistic chirrup, "Sawachan-sensei is a good person. She might help us out."

_'__Sawachan-sensei,'_ thought Ritsu, brow furrowed. A corner of her mouth twitched. _'What is up with Yui and all these nicknames?'_

Mio was quick to remind them that the most pressing issue was Yui's instrument – or lack thereof. Logically speaking, the instrument that they would most likely need to complete a band would be a guitar. The brunette wasn't opposed to the idea but there was a snag: who was going to teach Yui the guitar? Being a bassist, it would seem like Mio was the most suited for the role of a guitar teacher but Mio could only provide Yui with the basics. The bass and the guitar were similar but they were different instruments that required different skills…

Ritsu flopped to the ground in defeat, groaning for them to pick up the discussion some other time. Their application hasn't even been approved yet, for goodness' sake!

That last remark earned a blow to the head from Mio. The raven-haired girl was not too pleased by how Ritsu had pushed her to withdraw from the literature club shortly after Ritsu quit the soccer team herself. At the time, Ritsu hadn't even completed the application form and had to be reminded by Nodoka to get it in soon.

It wasn't long before Ritsu's guests retreated back to their rooms. Yui was the first to leave, saying that Ui had sent her a reminder not to stay up too late. Mugi and Mio had taken it as a cue to leave as well. Just as she was leaving, Mio paused by the door and said:

"I can't believe it. The light music club – it's actually happening."

"Yeah, it is. We'll make sure of it."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, a high school student was prowling about the masses that brought the late city nights to life. It couldn't possibly be safe for such a young (and seemingly defenceless) girl to be out so late – unless she knew her way around the underground music circles.<p>

The girl sighed and lowered the case of her instrument to the ground while she rested.

The crowd pushed around her. Some bumped into her with a quickly-muttered apology. She couldn't blame them; the place was packed to the brim.

"Ain't got a gig tonight?"

The girl's gaze snapped up to find a bunch of girls not much older than she was. She knew them; she had run into them a couple of times before. Heck, she had collaborated with them on occasion.

"Not unless you have a job for me," the girl replied.

One of the girls smirked. She ran a hand through her cropped hair, bringing attention to her pierced left ear.

"I like you; you're straight to the point and all business. Well, here's the deal-"

It was the wee hours of the morning when the girl finally arrived home. She made quick work of shimmying up the pipe with practiced ease, quiet as a mouse the entire time. She got ready for bed and tucked herself in, thankful that it was not a weekday.

She was no stranger to sneaking in and out.

The rest of the household was fast asleep – none the wiser about the girl's adventures.

And that was the way she planned to keep things.

* * *

><p>"Onee-chan, it's time to get up!" Ui called.<p>

In response, Yui curled herself up even tighter.

She whined, "But it feels like I've only just gone to bed, Ui~"

The younger sister stifled a sigh and approached the Yui-shaped mass of blankets. She sat at the edge of the bed, gently shaking Yui to wake up the older girl.

"It's time to wake up, onee-chan, or we'll be late for school. You can go to bed early tonight to catch up on your sleep," reasoned Ui.

Yui reluctantly stretched and sat up. Ui was right; Ui may be the younger sister but she was the mature one out of the two of them. Yui was more than fine with that. She didn't mind playing the naïve and helpless older sister. Giving Ui someone to dote on let Ui take her mind off things.

The older sister shuffled her way to the washroom to get ready for school, giving Ui a word of thanks and a hug before that. Yui made a show of rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and smiled when Ui giggled.

Ui rewarded herself with a half-minute break before deciding to make Yui's bed. It was during that break that Ui noticed that the window was ajar. She shook her head and reached over to shut the window fast.

Her older sister could get a little forgetful at times.

* * *

><p>The end of the week found Mio, Mugi and Yui waiting outside the staffroom. Each girl was leaned towards the door, just shy from outright eavesdropping. They could hear Ritsu's muffled voice from where they stood but they could not make out what she was saying.<p>

Mio was picking at her fingers. The fingers of her left hand were busy tampering with the thickened skin on her right. It couldn't possibly be good for her to be peeling away at the hard-earned callouses. Yui's brown eyes flickered to Mio's hands and then quickly away. Perhaps Mio wasn't aware of her little nervous habit.

Yui stole a glance at Mugi. Mugi was a lip-biter. She was the perfect image of an oujou-sama, with her folded hands rested against her chest and her demure posture – except for the lip biting. The brunette had never noticed that bit about her friend before...

Yui caught herself staring and shook her head to gather her focus again. Neither of her friends had noticed her behaviour. Good.

She leaned in closer to the door. Her hands were sweaty. Her heart was hammering a staccato beat in her ribcage. Yui was wondering if her heart was beating to quarter notes to a four-four time signature when the door opened all of a sudden. The brunette wasn't the only one to yelp at the surprise.

Her fellow brunette was solemn. It was weird to see Ritsu in such a downcast mood, paper envelope in hand. Yui couldn't even find the words to cheer her friend up. Mugi was at a loss of words as well. It was Mio who finally piped up after Ritsu gently closed the door behind her.

"Hey…" said Mio, "It's alright-"

It was then that Ritsu broke character and flashed the three girls the brightest grin they've ever seen.

"We're in. It's official; we're the light music club," announced Ritsu, swelling with a pride that deflated soon enough when Mio clobbered the girl for scaring the rest of them half out of their wits.

Yui couldn't help but beam. It was coming true. The light music club…

Just like in her dream.

* * *

><p>AN:

Thank you for reading!

Well, it's official. They are now the light music club.

I know that this chapter seems like a filler (and acts as a testament of the snail's pace this story is inching along) but it gives us a glimpse of Mio and Ritsu's childhood. Who exactly is this 'Store-oniichan' and what is his significance? Well, we probably wouldn't know for a long time coming.

And it seems like there might be more to Yui than meets the eye. Care to share your speculations?

Once again, thank you for reading.

Peace out.


	5. Chapter 5

Listen!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: K-on! belongs to Kakifly, and the Battle Royale Universe belongs to Takami Koushun.<p>

* * *

><p>Five.<p>

* * *

><p>Nakano Azusa had barely returned from the cafeteria when a russet-haired girl grabbed her by the arm and dragged her across the classroom.<p>

"H-hey!" the petite girl cried indignantly to deaf ears. She sighed. She had learned that it was best to just go along with whatever Jun did when the bassist was excited.

"Hey, Ui," Jun said, greeting one of Azusa's new classmates. "This is Nakano Azusa – an amazing guitarist I met at the jazz club. This girl has really got some skills."

Ui… That's right. Hirasawa-san.

"Pleased to meet you, Hirasawa-san," greeted Azusa with a bow.

Ui returned the greeting in kind and insisted that Azusa just called her 'Ui' like Jun does. Azusa consented but found it odd nonetheless. Everyone here was just so informal. Back in middle school, being on a first name basis was an intimacy only close friends shared. More often than not, she was addressed as 'Nakano' – and she had grown accustomed to that.

The three girls engaged in small talk for a bit before Azusa noticed that Jun was sneaking nudges at Ui. Azusa raised an eyebrow but her curiosity went unnoticed by her new acquaintances.

"Go on, Ui, ask her!" Jun whisper-yelled, completely oblivious to the fact that the guitarist could hear Jun's coaxing perfectly well.

"Ask me what?"

At least Jun had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Umm," Ui began hesitantly. "I was wondering if you could please give me some pointers about getting a guitar. My sister's getting one, you see."

Now that caught Azusa's attention.

While guitars were not altogether banned in the Republic of Greater East Asia, owning one was frowned upon – especially electric guitars. Following some complications with the Battle Royale programme a couple of years back, rock music has come to be seen as an icon of rebellion. For a little while, an electric guitar was seen as a hallmark of alliance with the rebel movement. The air about electric guitars cleared up not too long ago but the stigma never went away – electric guitarists just had to be careful of the sort of music they played. Jazz was an acceptable genre and that was what Azusa played most of the time.

Of course, Azusa was getting ahead of herself. She wasn't sure if Ui's sister was even looking for an electric guitar in the first place.

Deep in thought, Azusa hadn't even realised that she pulled a chair up to Ui's desk. She remained in that chair for the remainder of their lunch break. By the end of it, she had promised to drop by the music room with Ui sometime in the future, when the light music club was ready.

The light music club… That would be interesting, wouldn't it?

* * *

><p>As the last couple of notes dissipated into the air, Mio couldn't help but frown. She could hear Ritsu's foot tapping erratically on the wooden flooring; the bassist was actually pretty surprised that the girl didn't start growling outright. Frustration was rolling off the resident drummer in waves, and that just added to the other girls' dissatisfaction.<p>

"Ano…" Mugi tried, "I thought it was a pretty good run."

And it was.

It was the first club session and they ran through their arrangement of _Tsubasa wo Kudasai_. It was good to know that they clicked. Mugi was an ace at the keyboard, being the most experienced of the musicians. While Mio and Ritsu didn't receive formal training for their instruments, they could hold their own. They planned to get Yui an instrument soon but they got the brunette to lead vocals for the time being. Yui's sugary sweet voice was a pretty good match for their light-hearted interpretation of the song.

It was a pretty good run but-

"There's still something missing," said Mio. "We really need to get Yui a guitar quick."

"Can't she play the harmonica or something in the meantime?" Ritsu suggested, slipping her harmonica out of her pocket.

"But I don't know how to play the harmonica!"

"Besides that," added Mio, "Yui wouldn't be able to sing and play the harmonica at the same time. The rest of our instruments would drown out the sound of the harmonica anyway."

"I'm so sorry for being a burden!" Yui exclaimed with a bow.

Ritsu removed her hairband and ran a hand through her tawny locks before setting her hairband back into place.

"No, _I'm_ sorry, Yui – I really didn't mean it like that," the self-elected president apologised. "I was just a little caught up in the excitement of things. You sang great, by the way. Good job to everyone, too."

Quick to try and diffuse the situation, Mugi suggested a tea break. That instantly cheered Yui up. Ritsu and Mio flashed her grateful smiles as well.

"You know what? Let's get part time jobs so Yui can get her guitar pronto," the _buchou_ suggested out of nowhere. "We might as well start early – electric guitars aren't very cheap."

"No, they aren't," agreed Mio, shaking her head. "It's even more expensive to get one without getting traced."

It was true. To get a guitar the legal way was much like applying for the rights to carry firearms in the country – not that citizens of the Republic of Greater East Asia were allowed firearms at all, of course. Owning a guitar was suspicious in the country; a government servant would drop by once in a while to have a 'friendly chat' about the guitar owner's musical direction.

Ritsu and Mio's own instruments were pretty controversial as well. Shivers still attacked Mio whenever she thought about her journey into the shady parts of town to buy her bass. Thank goodness Ritsu went with her. It was… unsettling, to say the least, but that only made her cherish their friendship and her bass more.

"It's settled, then. From now on, we'll be job-hunting," announced Ritsu with a nod of her head, fist raised in determination.

* * *

><p>Saturday afternoon found the girls having a picnic. Mugi was putting away the things and Yui was napping. Mio and Ritsu were sprawled on the picnic blanket, cloud-gazing.<p>

"Man, this really is an occupational ailment," Ritsu muttered as her fingers twitched to the passing cloud.

"I know, right?" Mio agreed, her own thumb moving in a clicking action by reflex. All of a sudden, the dark-haired girl sat straight up. "Mugi! Please take the next shift with me."

Mugi was a little startled by Mio's request but agreed. She couldn't help but wonder why, though.

"It's because Ritsu keeps goofing off-"

"Hey! I'm right here!"

Yui cracked an eye open and smiled before shifting into a more comfortable position. These really were some happy days, huh?

She was excited to finally get a guitar, and was grateful that her friends were willing to help her put with it. Yui couldn't help but worry, however: what if she couldn't get the guitar she wanted?"

"Here!" said Ritsu cheerily as she shoved an envelope towards Yui.

It was Sunday evening and the girls were done with their job of observing traffic. Each of the girls handed their pay to Yui, as was the plan. To their surprise, Yui shook her head and handed them their respective envelopes back. The brunette was grateful for her friends' kindness but taking their money like that… No, she couldn't do it.

"I really enjoyed working with everyone," said Yui with a smile on her face and a small bow.

"Then let's get another job together!" Ritsu exclaimed. She sent a look towards their bassist, saying, "You know what I'm talking about, right, Mio? Are you okay with that?"

Ritsu couldn't help but crack a relieved smile when Mio agreed.

They filled their friends in on the job Ritsu had in mind. It was nothing fancy: it was just a waitressing job at a place near their school. They're free to come and leave their dorm whenever, so the night shift would not be a problem at all. And besides, the entertainment was cool and the pay was good.

The only snag that Ritsu and Mio worried over was that the place wasn't exactly the most straight-cut place around, and Mugi and Yui were probably the sweetest, most naïve girls they knew. If the other girls agreed to it, Mio and Ritsu would have to keep an eye out for them.

In spite of the warning, their newfound friends agreed.

"We can start right away," Ritsu grinned, looking towards the rapidly darkening sky. "The owner and I are pretty familiar with one another. It wouldn't be a problem."

* * *

><p>School, then homework, then work – that was the daily routine the girls found themselves in. Instead of playing music when they congregated in the music room, they helped each other with homework so that their nights are freed up for work. Mugi learned that it was best to have a tea and sweets on hand, eventually leaving the tea set in the room when they left. Yamanaka-sensei was busy with the wind ensemble club and hardly came by; they were just thankful that she agreed to vouch for them as an advisor.<p>

Their nights were spent working at _Izakaya_, a drinking establishment with an uncreative name… Or so it seemed. While _Izakaya_ looked like a typical after-work drinking premise, it was the basement of the place where things got lively. Few people knew of the basement level of _Izakaya_, and those who did were the sort to be fine with it. It was there that the girls were employed, being a little young to be serving drinks out in the open and all. With recommendation from Mio and Ritsu, Yui and Mugi joined Mio's ranks as waitresses. Ritsu, on the other hand, had recently promoted to being a bartender.

When asked how the girls came to know about this place, Ritsu merely shrugged, saying that her and Mio has had their fair share of being tight on money while away from home.

And the girls worked hard. On weekdays, their shift ended about an hour before midnight but they worked till the doors close on Fridays and Saturday. It was their workplace that has Yui and Mugi wondering about Ritsu and Mio's past.

Ritsu and Mio weren't amateurs at their instruments, despite the controversy surrounding such instruments. And _Izakaya_ was famous despite its unsuspecting face – _Izakaya_ was a hub for underground music.

In contrast to the clean and sharp look of the upper floors, the basement was dimmed. Most of the lighting was focused on the stage set up against one of the walls. The walls, in turn, were mostly naked; the sight of the soundproof padding lent security to the patrons of the place.

And the place was _wild_.

The underground portion of _Izakaya_ was never quiet. There were life performances every other night. Besides the noisy chattering of customers getting sloshed, bids for instruments were frequently called out. While _Izakaya_ was not the place Mio and Ritsu had in mind when discussing where to get Yui's instrument, Yui wasn't opposed to buying her instrument through the auctions held at her workplace.

Everything was going well… until _he_ appeared.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Mio muttered bitterly and quirked her eyebrows in a certain direction. She had been helping Ritsu wipe down the bar.

Ritsu pulled a face. "Ugh, this place is too classy for the likes of him. I thought we managed to get him suspended from here?"

"It was only temporary," Mio replied, with her nose wrinkled.

When Mugi came by to replenish her tray, Ritsu blurted out a request before she could stop herself.

"Are you an idiot?" Mio whisper-yelled at her friend when she noticed Mugi heading to that one particular table; it was hard not to notice, seeing that the table was supposed to be under Mio's section. "You sent Mugi their way?"

"I'm sorry- I didn't even think! I know that you'd hate to have to approach them and I asked Mugi to cover for you before I even realised what I did," Ritsu gushed. "Don't worry though; I'll keep an eye out for her-"

The cry was barely audible but Ritsu heard it nonetheless. In a swift movement, Ritsu leapt over the bar top and sped towards the table.

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you think you're doing, bastard?" Ritsu roared, pulling Mugi behind her. "Not everything is yours to touch as you please, you know?"<p>

Iwada Takumi only sneered before raising a drink up to his lips. He drank slowly, thoroughly enjoying the taste of his sake and the sight of the riled up bartender. Maybe he could push a couple more of her buttons…

"My, my, what horrible manners you have. I'll definitely be having a word with the management about it-"

"And _I_ can assure _you_ that the management won't be pleased to hear about your blatant disrespect for their employees," retorted the pint-sized teen, crossing her arms over her chest. It was an aggressive stance that she adopted, with her feet planted shoulder's width apart and chin angled. "And to think that you used to be able to pull off the nice guy act, huh, Iwada?"

He could see Shiraishi shift slightly in his peripheral vision. Out of the three young men, Shiraishi was arguably the meekest. Takumi knew that his friend had spotted Takumi's pursed lips and fisted hands; he allowed himself a moment to put on a mask of nonchalance, making to shoot Shiraishi a reassuring look in the process.

""Oh, it wasn't an act, Tainaka – at least, it wasn't one until you stole my girl, you little dyke."

There it was. He had tried his best to keep the bitterness out of his voice but it showed. Akita, seated on Takumi's right, shot Takumi a look which he promptly ignored. The air in _Izakaya _dropped to frigid temperatures. The blonde waitress was tugging at the bartender's pushed-up sleeves, trying to pull the shorter girl away. Word by word, the Ritsu enunciated:

"What did you just call me?"

The dangerous undertone could not be ignored. Even Narutaki, the most aloof of Takumi's four-man cell, leaned forward ever so slightly.

Takumi wouldn't dare… Would he?

"A dyke – that's what you are, aren't you?"

Narutaki merely sighed whereas Akita pulled a face-palm outright. Takumi really has taken leave of is senses; he was too caught up in getting a rise out of the tawny-haired girl that he completely missed the warning signs. All of them knew that Tainaka Ritsu was no master at self-control – and that she wasn't one to hold back if her berserk button was pushed.

By then, the girl's hands had already fisted by her sides.

The drummer was poised to strike, when a hand wrapped around her wrist. Takumi's grin faltered for a second – he had been looking to pick a fight. He recovered his countenance soon enough.

"Good to see you, Mio," the man greeted the dark-haired waitress with faux cordiality. "Good to see you've got your little butch-" he said before emulating the cracking of a whip.

Mio scoffed.

"Come on, Ritsu. Leave him be," she said. "And I'm sorry you had to go through that, Mugi. I'll take over from here."

Mio had to tug Ritsu away by the wrist but Ritsu's glare never faltered. Takumi snorted.

"Fool," Narutaki hissed, punching Takumi in the arm.

Akita took the opportunity to assert: "You just can't keep a straight head when it comes to stuff dealing with Akiyama Mio, can you?"

* * *

><p>She found Ritsu and Mugi with their little fingers locked in a pinkie promised when she returned to get more drinks. Mio shook her head, smiling a little to herself. Mugi's childlike innocence was adorable, and Ritsu was one to go along with her friends' whims. The scene was heart-warming but it only eased Mio of her foul mood a little.<p>

"You two seem to be getting along well," Mio commented, plucking a couple of glass bottles from the fridge.

Ritsu shrugged, freeing her hands and going back to wiping down the counter. She said, "I was just apologizing, right, Mugi?"

"Good," Mio approved. "You've put Mugi through a fair bit of trouble."

Mugi held her hands up in a placating gesture and was just about to speak when Yui brisk-walked over. She looked frazzled, with her eyes widened and mouth slightly agape. Her hands tightened around Ritsu's sleeve. The drummer couldn't help but wonder what was it with people and tugging on her clothes…

"Ne, Ricchan, do you – do you believe in love at first sight?"

Surprised by the awe in her friend's voice, Ritsu followed the girl's gaze and found an auction being set up in the far corner of the place.

On one of the stands was a Gibson Les Paul Traditional in Heritage Cherry Sunburst. The leader of the light music club traded looks with Mio, then Mugi, and nodded.

That was it. That was Yui's guitar.

* * *

><p>AN:

I... had my reservations about introducing OCs and would like to apologise about that. I thought It's perfectly fine if you hated them - that was the point, actually. Please feel free to leave suggestions on how I might improve the OCs.

Also, I'm quite dreading the next chapter. There will be music involved and I've never learned music in a formal manner.

On a brighter note, Azusa finally appeared.

BR!Azusa

BR!Azusa is every bit as serious about her music as K-on!Azusa. This version of Azusa is supposed to be pretty street smart and quite a fair bit more daring than the canon one. Like in canon, Azusa doesn't join the light music club right away; instead, she is in the jazz club with Jun at the moment. It wouldn't be a surprise to anyone if that changes in the future, would it?

(And what is this thing between Mio and Ritsu that Iwada is hinting at, I wonder... They're _just_ best friends, after all.)

Peace out.


	6. Chapter 6

Listen!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: K-on! belongs to Kakifly, and the Battle Royale Universe belongs to Takami Koushun.<p>

* * *

><p>Six.<p>

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious, Iwada?" groaned Akita, running a hand over his face in exasperation. "You're a leftie – what would you do with a right-handed guitar?"<p>

Narutaki Yuuhei raised an eyebrow and allowed himself a small snort. Iwada might be his friend but it could not be denied that Iwada was acting petty and childish. Narutaki (for he preferred to be known by his family name) knew what Iwada was doing; Iwada was just being spiteful towards the little group of four girls bidding for the Les Paul.

He passed of his little snort as a cough, and hid it by taking a mouthful of beer.

The quiet young man knew that the girls didn't stand a chance. Iwada had money on his side. Money didn't make the world go round but it sure as hell made a difference.

"Sold!" announced the facilitator – and just like that, the girls were robbed of a guitar because of a grudge.

Narutaki shook his head. He didn't like this at all.

* * *

><p>"First round: Drums – Narutaki versus Tainaka."<p>

Dark brown eyes narrowed just a slight bit before its owner sauntered up on stage. As he had thought, Iwada had bought the guitar to taunt the girls. The girls would have to play against Blue Zone, instrument against instrument, to win the guitar, Iwada had proposed. It may seem like a generous offer but Narutaki (along with Akiyama and Tainaka, or so it seemed from the look on their faces) knew that Iwada was just jumping at the opportunity to ridicule the greenhorn band.

Narutaki took his time getting onto the makeshift stage. When offered the coin, he rejected it. His opponent frowned; it was customary for the challenging party to toss the coin after the party being challenged claimed their favoured side. Narutaki merely shrugged and told her to pick whatever she liked, making sure to send a stern look Iwada's way. He could tell that Iwada received the message despite the indifferent look on the latter's face. The girl, however, repaid Narutaki's chivalry with a doubting look.

Tainaka decided on having no backing – it was just a battle of percussion. Once she was ready, the female drummer set off at a slow but even pace. Once he got a hang of her pattern, Narutaki joined in with a steady rhythm from his ride cymbal. Every eight bars or so, Tainaka would pull a roll, he noticed. Her playing had the energy of a rock drummer but it followed the default pattern of a generic pop song.

As simple as it was, the crowd could groove to it. He could see heads bobbing in the crowd to the beat of Tainaka's bass. She favoured the snare and toms, it seemed – she had yet to cut off Narutaki's addition to her playing.

He also noticed that, little by little, Tainaka's rhythm was speeding up, and that it was too messy to be intentional. In throwing herself into the song, she let her excitement seep into her playing. Pouring herself into the performance was a good idea, Narutaki knew, because that was what allowed Tainaka to connect with her audience. Yet, it was definitely not a good idea to rush. Most of the crowd that frequented underground _Izakaya_ was made up of seasoned musicians; they would know if Tainaka was rushing through – and that was really quite a blow. The crowd was the one to name the victor of the little musical showdown; losing their support was like shooting oneself in the foot.

As subtly as he could, Narutaki raised the volume of his playing. He inched his way into the forefront of the percussion line, forcing Tainaka to follow his lead instead. Perhaps it would help Tainaka regain her rhythm, perhaps it wouldn't. What was for sure was that Narutaki won't be throwing the match just because he wasn't a fan of Iwada's decisions – he had too much pride in his drumming to do that.

* * *

><p>He executed his rolls with perfect timing, Ritsu noted. The girl was impressed and a little irked. As a drummer herself, she could appreciate Narutaki's skill. It was the idea of losing that was getting to her.<p>

A bead of sweat trickled its way from her temple and down her cheek. She could feel the droplet clinging uncomfortably to her chin, tickling her a little. Yet, she didn't dare wipe it away; Ritsu couldn't take the risk of jeopardising her playing by engaging in such an insignificant action. Sure, it was uncomfortable but Ritsu would make do. She did what she did best when faced with adversity: power through it.

Her body wasn't ready for the rigour of such playing.

Three minutes of playing in her usual manner was easy for her. Ritsu had played along to many tracks after all, and a song lasted about three minutes on average.

Five minutes tested Ritsu's stamina. A little past what she gauged to be the five minute mark, an ache began to settle in her arms and feet. She wasn't too concerned with it, though – she knew the pain would soon give way to numbness of sorts. She was more worried about hitting a different kind of wall.

It was no secret that Ritsu did not have the greatest attention span. It wouldn't be long before she would screw up her pace.

In contrast, Narutaki was excellent at keeping a steady beat.

If she couldn't keep her counting straight, Narutaki was in position to beat her.

She knew her playing was getting sloppy, and that frustrated her. Narutaki might be a stoic but his playing seemed to taunt her. _It's all about control,_ it seemed to say – _control that you're obviously lacking._

Pearly whites gnashed in frustration. Ritsu was helpless when Narutaki brought his sticks down in a resolute crash, effectively ending the session. She didn't even get a chance to recover.

As always, there was applause for the brave souls who dared venture on stage. Ritsu knew she had lost, however, when only a smattering of claps sounded for her when the hand of the emcee hovered above her head. She very nearly gritted her teeth in frustration at the overwhelming response that Narutaki got. The brunette didn't want to appear a case of sour grapes – and she didn't mean to, either; she was more frustrated by not being good enough than losing to the more seasoned drummer.

Ritsu got off her stool and offered to shake hands with Narutaki. He responded with a respectably firm handshake and that was that.

_Tainaka versus Iwada: 0 – 1._

* * *

><p>"Hey, it's okay," Mio said, patting Ritsu on the back when the drummer made her way through the crowd and back to the company of her friends.<p>

"I'm fine," Ritsu tried to reassure Mio.

Mio nearly scoffed; did Ritsu really think Mio would buy that? Before Mio could say a thing, however, the emcee announced that round two was about to begin.

_'__All the best, Mugi.'_

* * *

><p>The blonde pianist was playing against Shiraishi. Both parties looked equally nervous and excited. Shiraishi was new to the whole underground music scene as well. He actually joined Iwada's band to replace his cousin once his cousin left for university. He could not let Blue Zone down – not when it was his cousin who had founded in the first place.<p>

They flipped a coin and the pick went to Shiraishi. He licked his lips and chose a track. It was a song the young man was very familiar with – he was sure to be able to put on a good show. The dark-haired lad sent his opponent an apologetic smile. Shiraishi really didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings but he couldn't lose, either.

The boy held nothing back and started out strong. He realised that the girl wasn't doing much more than observing for the first couple of bars. It didn't take her long before she supported his parts with chords to give the song a fuller sound. He knew that the chords of the song did not quite follow a typical pop pattern; the girl he was up against was definitely experienced.

The keyboardist knew he was good; after all, his cousin wouldn't just select anyone to succeed him as keyboardist. The thing about it was that Shiraishi was relatively new to the instrument. He was excellent at it (and it seemed to run in the family) but he never really learned how to play the keyboard besides what his cousin taught him and sneaking a few piano lessons in behind his parents' backs. He could only hope to hide his inexperience by choosing a song that allowed him to display the best of his playing.

He was surprised to find that the blonde never did try to overshadow him. Not even once. For the entirety of the song, she let him take the reins, supporting him to the best of her abilities. When he messed up at a particular quick bit, she tried to cover up for him; when he went in to take a riff, she stopped playing so that the best of his skills were put on show. She stayed in the background and supported his playing. That was really odd…

It was only towards the end of the song when she began to weave in an unknown melody. The sound was definitely classical, and it was much muted – yet, it was a perfect fit. The sly girl was making this a mash-up. She never did overthrow his playing with hers but it was getting steadily pronounced. It was really lovely…

And just when he thought he would soon be distracted by the charming melody she introduced, she reverted back to her supporting role and placed Shiraishi in the spotlight again.

* * *

><p>She was thrumming with energy. Mugi had never felt more alive than when the crowd went wild for her. Her heart was beating – no, <em>pounding<em> in her ears. She could feel the beads of perspiration making their way down to her jaw. She was probably flushed and a little dishevelled – which was really improper of a young lady like the Kotobuki heiress – but she couldn't care less. It was exhilarating. She absolutely loved it.

Mugi hasn't felt such a rush from performing live since her first recital.

Her legs wobbled, a little overwhelmed. When the emcee raised a hand over her opponents head, the response that Shiraishi-san got was more than decent. She sent the young man a smile, congratulating him silently. He smiled right back, albeit a little bashful.

The blonde pianist would never have expected the raucous applause that sounded for her. She could tell that Ritsu was the first to whistle for her. Once that started, cheers and many more whistles followed. Mugi's heart swelled in her chest.

What surprised her the most, however, was that Shiraishi-san was _clapping_ for her – casting his vote for her – and smiling warmly as he did. If a pink tone hadn't already settled on Mugi's face, it certainly would have now. It was such an honour, more so than merely being crowned the winner of the round.

Mugi bowed to audience before leaving the stage, humbled and honoured by the response. She hasn't performed in public for quite a spell – not since achieving her diploma in piano, at least.

For the first time in a really long while, Mugi thought she might be able to fall in love with performing all over again.

* * *

><p>Mio barely had time to congratulate Mugi before Ritsu started nudging her towards the stage. The raven-haired girl frowned. A hand was on her side, which was rather sore from Ritsu's elbowing. Mio really did not appreciate that.<p>

She sighed through the pick in her mouth. That was Ritsu for her, alright; that bit hasn't changed since their younger days.

The bassist casually removed the locks of hair caught under the strap and flicked them over her shoulder. She was surprised that the establishment had a left-handed instrument on hand. Mio was impressed. She allowed herself a small smile.

"It's an honour to be able to play the bass with you again, Mio-san."

The small smile Mio allowed herself grew into a warm one. It was nice to know that Akita Daisuke was still as well-mannered as she remembered.

"The honour is all mine," replied Mio.

* * *

><p>"Mio-chan looks comfortable around guy on the bass," Yui chirped her observation.<p>

Ritsu nodded. "Akita's a pretty decent guy, actually. Well, now that I think about it, most of the guys of Blue Zone are."

The drummer threw a glance at the leader of the opposing band. Iwada Takumi was staring at the stage with rapt attention. Ritsu could tell that he was getting worried; he hadn't expected Mugi to be so good, so it seemed. They were tied now: _Tainaka versus Iwada 1 – 1_. Ritsu shook her head, a sympathetic smile on her lips.

Her attention returned to the stage when the emcee announced that Mio won the coin toss. Ritsu could already tell which song Mio was going to pick; it was the least she could take away from being best friends with Mio for years. When the opening notes of the song sounded, Ritsu couldn't help but indulge in a smug grin. She had been right. This was so Mio.

On stage, Akita chuckled. It was apparent that he had predicted that Mio would choose this song as well. The two bassist exchanged looks, as if it were some sort of an inside joke. Ritsu remembered that they had been pretty close (as friends, at least) – Akita was the one who had helped Mio get her bass in the first place. He had only begun playing the electric bass a short while before Mio did and recommended a reliable vendor. The two probably would still be chummy if Iwada hadn't stepped into the picture, Ritsu reckoned.

The battle between the bassists would be tight. They were pretty evenly matched in terms of experience with the electric bass. Ritsu thought that Akita might have mentioned that he played the double bass… On the flip side, Mio did have the upper hand of being more familiar with the song. Ritsu would have to wait for them to actually play before she could weigh the opponents against one another.

The bass line Mio chose was rhythmic and funky. She knew the song well enough to be able to hit the notes precisely at such a fast pace. Akita stood there, just listening. He was discerning a pattern or waiting for a break for him to start playing as well. For the time being, he swayed where he stood with his eyes closed and his head bobbing to the music.

And then, with a well-executed glissando, Akita joined it.

Akita's instrument, Ritsu recalled, was an unfretted bass – much like a double bass. The sound of Akita's bass was softer than Mio's but it allowed him to extend Mio's vibratos and pull smooth glissandos. Ritsu had expected Akita to cut across Mio's playing but he didn't. The bass line he chose was different from Mio's and the two sounds came into dissonance once in a while when their musicians interpreted the music differently. Akita had his thumb rested on the side of the fret board, Ritsu noticed; that helped confirm that Akita did play the double bass. Akita used a rapid plucking technique, most of it in pizzicato. It didn't take long before Mio switched tactics.

* * *

><p>Mio took a moment to grip her pick between her teeth. She decided to adopt a percussive technique instead, causing Akita to raise an eyebrow at the girl. Mio wouldn't deny that she has been practicing the 'slap and pop' but she wouldn't say that she was spectacular at it either. Mio liked glissandos but Akita's instrument was more suited for them than Mio's.<p>

It was a tiring technique. Mio's fingers weren't accustomed to such aggressive plucking and thumping. They began to ache but Mio continued to play. She stole a glance at Akita and she could see that he was impressed. Her playing wasn't too shabby, it seemed. He was nice enough to relent soon after, leaving Mio some space to take over the main bass line.

Even so, Akita's playing has impressed Mio as well. The sound of his playing was a lot stronger than she remembered, and it didn't buzz quite as much – it was quite a feat considering the design of his bass. His bass was a lot more suited towards jazz but he seemed to be keeping up with Mio decently. She wouldn't admit it out loud but Akita was still better at playing techniques. Mio would have to play to her strengths.

* * *

><p>The song was longer than Ritsu remembered. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding when it was over. The two bassists were neck-to-neck in their playing; to a person who wasn't all that familiar with the electric bass, she would suppose that they were pretty evenly matched. Nonetheless, Mio's playing impressed Ritsu. Mio must have been working hard when Ritsu didn't notice. A broad grin was spread on Ritsu's face as she clapped and cheered for her best friend.<p>

Ritsu's whooping only got louder when Mio was won by the slimmest margin. In his good nature, Akita reached over and shook Mio's hand. He said something that Ritsu couldn't hear. Mio nodded in response, smiling.

Her good mood was broken when a livid Iwada stormed over.

"There's still one instrument left: guitar. I hope you have a guitarist on standby, Tainaka."

Ritsu frowned. She folded her arms across her chest and said, "That's bullshit, Iwada. Even if you can't win, don't cheat."

The young man grimaced.

"You were the one to agree to the terms, Tainaka, and I remember that I clearly specified that we would be pitting instrument against instrument. So far, my guitar remains unchallenged."

'_That sneaky little bastard_-'

* * *

><p>AN:

Hello! Thank you very much for reading!

So, there's that, haha. I guess it's pretty obvious that I'm not very musically inclined; if any of you can offer a couple of pointers on how to improve this chapter, the help would be greatly appreciated!

On a side note, some major exams that I'm taking (GCE 'A' levels, for anyone out there who is caught in the same situation) have begun and I won't be updating for quite a little while. I'm really sorry to have to ask for your patience.

Once again, thank you very much for reading!

Peace out.


	7. Chapter 7

Listen!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: K-on! belongs to Kakifly, and the Battle Royale Universe belongs to Takami Koushun.<p>

* * *

><p>Seven.<p>

* * *

><p>Once he revealed his ruse, Ritsu was about to deck Iwada right there when she felt a hand grip her shoulder. It was Mio.<p>

"I'll do it," announced the light music club's bassist.

Ritsu protested.

It was a lost cause, anyway, so they might as well spare Mio the shame. Sure, Mio might have tried her hand at basic electric guitar when searching for an instrument that she liked but that was all there was to it: _the basics_. The moment Mio held a bass in her hands, she had fallen in love with it and specialised in it. Ritsu remembered tagging along with Mio when she went to check out the music shop that Akita recommended. It wasn't that Ritsu didn't trust Akita – he was a pretty decent fellow, Ritsu recalled – but the music shop had been in an underground portion of a big city, and it was literally underground.

Mio had latched on to the hem of Ritsu's shirt as they made their way through tunnels that looked as if they used to be part of the sewage system. There had been brackets of light but there were also long stretches of unsettling shadows whenever a light bulb blew; the two girls made their way by the glow of their cell phones and the very specific instructions Akita provided. Ritsu practically dragged Mio through those tunnels, and she had to drag Mio away when an electric bass found its way into Mio's hands. They didn't have amps then, and Mio would have loved to spend the entire day playing her newly-bought bass using the shop's test amps.

Anyway, Ritsu was certain that Mio was not suited for the guitar after having played the bass for such an extended period of time. The strings of a guitar might be thinner than what Mio was used to, and not nearly far apart from one another. This was not to mention that a guitar was a six-stringed instrument as compared to a four-stringed bass; Mio might have to figure out chords as she went along. There was no way they would win over Iwada, who has been playing the electric guitar for a couple of years now.

So this was Iwada's trump card all along. Even Ritsu, who openly detests the guy, didn't expect him to stoop so low. Mugi watched on with worry as the two best friends bickered, shoving one another a little on occasion. This was one situation that tea would not be able to fix. To Mugi's side stood Yui. The brunette felt guilty for having put her friends through this. If only she had chosen to keep mum about the guitar…

* * *

><p>Amidst all the commotion, no one noticed a young lady marching towards Iwada until she was right in front of him. She had a guitar case hanging from one shoulder and her face was determined.<p>

"I'll play against you, Iwada-san."

Eyes wide, the four girls from the light music club traded glances.

Who exactly was this girl who was willing to play on their behalf?

* * *

><p>Nakano Azusa was very well aware of the four pairs of eyes on the back of her head but she made no acknowledgement of it. Instead, she focused her gaze on Iwada-san. The lips of the petite high school student formed a thin line.<p>

The young man's eyes narrowed slightly, sizing her up. Azusa's own eyes narrowed in response but she quickly replaced the expression with a mask devoid of emotion. So what if she was a little uncomfortable with being so confrontational? Azusa knew she could bluff her way through. She has had the practice after all.

"Aren't you a little young to be in here? Alcohol is served here after all."

"I came for the music, not the drinks," was Azusa's terse response. "Aren't _you_ a little young to be _drinking_ here, Iwada-san?"

The corners of the young man's mouth dipped for a brief second. Azusa knew that she had ticked him off. She was not sorry about it, though. She knew that she had a small stature but she couldn't help but feel a flare of annoyance when people alluded to it. Azusa was sixteen years old but she was often mistaken for being twelve; that had gotten old really fast.

Iwada-san spared another couple of seconds staring her down before snorting and heading for the stage. Azusa made to follow him but not before sparing the four girls a brief smile. That brunette really looked like Ui. Despite having never met the girl before, Azusa was pretty sure that the girl was Ui's sister – the one who was looking for a guitar now that she joined the light music club. That would make sense, wouldn't it?

The young guitarist made a quick job of setting up; she went through the motions mindlessly. After years of performing the task, she had become rather accustomed to it. Azusa took the time to figure out her strategy. It was only when she test-strummed that she realised that she had plugged her guitar into the right channel. It was almost a reflex for her to plug her guitar into the right. With a few minor adjustments, Azusa was ready.

Truth be told, Azusa wasn't very familiar with Blue Zone. She knew that they started off as a cover band for pop music but had started venturing into jazz as of late. Jazz… She reckoned that Iwada-san would be pretty good at it., then, being the leader of the group and all. So she was up against someone playing the same music genre; Azusa can handle that.

A coin toss later, Azusa was ready. The song selection went to Iwada-san and, just as she had predicted, Iwada-san picked a jazz song.

Well, then; may the best guitarist win.

* * *

><p>Before Iwada could even begin, his twin-tailed opponent snatched the intro from right under his nose.<p>

His dark eyes narrowed slightly when he found himself a little at a lost. He had planned to begin strongly but that was a bust. What was worse was that the girl played strongly and confidently – he couldn't find a break in her playing to assert his own. Iwada grit his teeth and started adding to the music, resigned to play second guitar.

He could tell from her playing that she was not new to the genre. She may be good technique-wise but she was playing it safe; the little twin-tailed girl was keeping to a generic scale. Iwada figured he was done with comping since he definitely knew the song better. He spun the dial and the voice of his guitar overpowered his fellow guitarist. The girl – Nakano, was it? – was forced to back him up instead.

Iwada couldn't help but grin.

For a long stretch, his solo-ing went uninterrupted. This was truly the advantage of being able to select the track. It was obvious half-way through the song that this Nakano person was not new to the genre. In fact, judging by how well she could accompany his playing, Iwada would have to say that she seemed pretty experienced. Damn, what a lucky strike for him.

* * *

><p>Azusa was getting a little disgruntled.<p>

If she continued playing accompaniment, Iwada-san would win for sure. Azusa has a name around these parts; if she lost, her pride as a jazz guitarist would be left in shreds. Not only that but she would have disappointed Ui's sister and her friends. It would be disgraceful of her, especially after she just butted into their business like that. Azusa sighed to herself. She really was out of line earlier…

A muscle in her arm twitched though it did not affect her playing. Azusa has a plan but she wasn't very confident in it. Sure, she had tried the technique before but they were all scripted; she never really tried it in her improvisations before…

Furthermore, if she wanted to be heard, she would have to snatch the song back from Iwada-san. That would involve turning up the volume again. Sure, it might be impactful but it also meant that any and every mistake she made would be amplified for the audience to witness. Coupled with her insecurities, that would be a recipe for disaster.

Could Azusa do it?

She shook her head slightly and pursed her lips. She continued to accompany his playing.

* * *

><p>"She's stuck," Mio pointed out once she noticed that the girl shook her head despite the very subtle gesture.<p>

The way Iwada was playing his guitar… He was goading his opponent. He knew that the younger guitarist was no amateur and was teasing her with his advantage. Mio could practically hear it chiming in her head, _'You _know_ you can do better but you can't do anything about it._'

Suffice to say, even as a spectator, Mio was irked.

The bassist looked towards the drummer who was seething far too much to truly appreciate the music. She knew that look in Ritsu's eyes and made a note to keep an eye on her best friend. The last time she saw such Ritsu make such a face was when Ritsu nearly dislocated Iwada's shoulder in an arm lock. Mio knew her friend could be rather emotional and… volatile.

Mio was just about to prepare Yui and Mugi just in case Ritsu lost her temper when another guitar roared to life. Her gaze snapped back to the stage; she had moved her head so fast she very nearly got a crick in her neck. Mio was surprised, and what a pleasant surprise it was, too.

It was absolutely gratifying to see the shock on Iwada's face when the guitarist playing on their behalf started hammering out a chord solo that drowned out Iwada's blowing. The girl's playing was laden with hammer-ons and pull-offs and tasteful slides. It was obvious that she was aiming to impress… And she was succeeding!

Knowing Iwada, Mio could tell that he was absolutely discontented when the song ended. At least he had the decency to join in with the clapping when the petite raven-haired girl was named the winner. The winner herself looked relieved as she smiled at the crowds before her.

Squeals went up behind Mio. The bassist turned around to find Yui jumping on the spot and Mugi hugging the closest available person – which happened to be Ritsu. Even Ritsu cracked a small smile which only broadened when she caught Mio's gaze. Ritsu shrugged and Mio smiled back.

Victory was victory (however unusual the circumstances may be), and it was sweet.

* * *

><p>"Nakano Azusa – pleased to meet you," said the guitarist with a bow once the excitement had died off.<p>

Ritsu was about to wave off the formalities when Yui rushed forward and engulfed their hero in a Yui-styled bear hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Yui gushed. "You were so amazing! You were all like '_jyaan~' _and '_twang_' – it was just so _wow_!"

Ritsu could only send the twin-tailed girl and apologetic smile. She was about to reel her ecstatic bandmate in but was beaten to it by Mugi.

"Yui-chan, I think you're scaring her…"

"It's alright," the girl stuttered once Yui let her go though she was obviously flustered. "I can understand her excitement."

Once all the members of the light music club thanked the guitarist, Mio couldn't help but ask, "Not that I'm being ungrateful but… Why did you help us?"

It came as a surprise to the four second-year students that Azusa was an underclassman at their school, and that she knew through Yui's sister that Yui was looking for a guitar. Azusa couldn't be sure if the brunette was indeed her classmate's sister but she thought that the resemblance was too uncanny to be a coincidence.

For a short moment, the image of a mini-Yui (every bit as carefree and lazy, rolling around on a bed with manga in hand) popped up in Ritsu's mind but the drummer was quick to shake her head and rid herself of such thought. After all, if Yui's sister was Azusa's classmate, she would be only a year younger than them – and, having recalled what she heard about Ui, the younger Hirasawa seemed to be the mature one out of the two. Hmm… Maybe she should bully Yui into introducing the light music club to her sister; after all, it seemed like this 'Ui' was helping the light music club out from behind the scenes.

They chatted for a long while now that the girls were off-duty and the guitar they had just won was safely in Yui's embrace.. The girls had promised to make up for ending the shift early some other time despite their boss trying to wave off the suggestion; it was a temporary arrangement after all. Still, the girls minded their work etiquette and promised to make up for the shift sometime in the future. They bought the younger girl drinks – of the non-alcoholic variety, mind – and some snacks in celebration.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Yui-senpai," Azusa interjected suddenly, "why did you insist on this guitar, anyway?"<p>

Yui's quick reply was that she found the guitar cute, nodding her head firmly as she did so. Ritsu gave her a good-natured thump on the back, declaring, "That's Private Yui for you!"

The brunette's only reaction was to smile innocently, partly because of the reaction she received for her response and partly out of relief. Amidst the festivities, her friends did not realise that she had responded a little _too_ quickly to the question.

It took Yui a moment to realise that it wouldn't have mattered if she had told them the truth: she had seen the guitar in a dream she had about the light music club. They would just laugh and she would laugh along with them – and she would be thankful for every second of it.

Goodness knew how much she wanted the dream to come true.

She decided to change the topic.

"Ne, Azu-nyan, do you wanna join the light music club?"

"'Azu-nyan'? Where did that nickname come from? And no, I'm already in the jazz club, you see."

"Ehh…"

"Sorry, Yui-senpai."

* * *

><p>{<em>You just sent a video.<em>}

She sent the last of four videos before following up with an email message.

{"So, what do you think?"}

She raised a drink to her lips, which were shaped in a smirk. It didn't take long for her phone to register that her correspondent was typing.

{"Meh… I think the guitarist would have looked better in cat ears."}

She couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head at the response she received.

{"… But I think it might be worth it to keep an eye on those girls."}

Now that's more like it.

* * *

><p>AN:

Well, that's all there is to Arc 1. Thank you very much for reading!

Listen! will be about six arcs long, with each arc being about seven chapters long plus a bonus 'filler' chapter. That's the plan and I hope I can stick to it. Thank you very much for your support; knowing that someone is reading makes writing more bearable at times.

I'm still in the midst of my exams and probably won't be on the laptop as often. If you happen to catch any mistakes, it'd be great if you could point them out to me in a review. I'll try to get it fixed as soon as I can. Really appreciate it if you would!

By the way, each arc is named after a song done by Ho-kago Tea Time. Take a guess what's the title for Arc 1, haha.

Stay awesome.

Peace out.


	8. End of Arc 1

Listen!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: K-on! belongs to Kakifly, and the Battle Royale Universe belongs to Takami Koushun.<p>

* * *

><p>End of Arc 1: Tsubasa wo Kudasai.<p>

* * *

><p>"Onee-chan, <em>gohan<em>."

It didn't take much to convince Yui to abandon her homework in favour of dinner – and especially not when she was losing focus in the first place. The brunette stifled a yawn and indulged in a stretch that had her joints crackling into place before she left for the dining room. Ui was just serving up the dishes when she arrived.

The younger of the Hirasawa sisters informed Yui that the obaa-chan next door came by with a side dish for their dinner. Yui nodded and clapped joyfully as she slid into a sat at the table. She would have to remember to do something nice for their elderly neighbour sometime soon…

A quick word of thanks later saw the two sisters settling down for the evening meal. One bite of Ui's cooking and Yui hummed in delight.

"This is really good! You've really got a knack for cooking, Ui!" the thirteen-year-old complimented her sister.

"Really, onee-chan?"

"Mm-hmm," Yui hummed happily.

"I'm glad."

Throughout the meal, Yui noticed that there were a couple of times that her sister looked as though she was about to say something but stopped herself at the last moment. Yui waited for the younger Hirasawa to say something but nothing particularly substantial was brought up at the dinner table. The meal was shared and the dishes were soon done. The older of the two did not head back to her room immediately despite the homework waiting for her. Instead, she took residence on the couch, using the evening news as an excuse to continue being present in the living room. She was really just leaving room open for Ui to speak her mind – a silent offer that Ui picked up on not too long later.

"Ne, onee-chan," Ui began uncertainly, "would you allow me to prepare meals from now on? It's not that I don't like your cooking - in fact, I really enjoy your cooking! It's just that... Now that you're in middle school and we're released at different times, the house feels kind of... Empty."

Yui pursed her lips, turning away from the news broadcast in order to think.

It has already been a year, huh...

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Ne, Yui-chan, Ui-chan," Hirasawa-san called out to his daughters though he kept his eyes on the road._

_She remembered a plastic bag with two live goldfish being clutched in her hand. Ui had been leaning on her shoulder, watching the lights go by. The two sisters - one ten years of age and the other, eleven - were tuckered out after a long day out with the family, ending with a visit to some festival held in the area. Tired as they may be, the two girls sat up a little straighter at their father's tender tone_

_"__Yes, otou-san?"_

_"__Okaa-san and I... We might be working abroad soon."_

_"__When?"_

_"__I- I don't know; when they need us, I guess. The thing is, we might be working away for a long, long time."_

_That caught Yui's attention. She leaned forward, towards the passenger seat. She placed a hand on the shulder of the polyester seat._

_"__Is that true, okaa-san?"_

_"__It is, sweetie. I'm so sorry."_

_Was Yui just imagining things or was her mother sobbing?_

_She sat quietly as her father explained - half listening to his words, half listening out for any other signs that her mother was crying. When she finally heard a sniffle, it had not come from her mother but her little sister, Ui. Ui clutched at her sister's sleeve. Suddenly, the amazing day out with her family suddenly seemed like a faraway dream - did it really happen? It was so surreal; Yui couldn't tell what was true anymore. All she felt was numbness._

_"__We love you very, very much, Yui-chan, Ui-chan," their mother added once her father finished. He told them to take care of one another in their absence._

_Yui did not understand._

_If her parents loved them, why were they leaving her and Ui in the hands of their neighbour?_

_Did they not want their children, anymore? Yui remembered being told that family stuck together - what was going on here? Why was this happening?_

_There was a really heavy weight upon her chest. Her heart ached. Maybe she was just being selfish. Her parents were doctors - they needed to go out into the world and save lives, right? She should be glad tht they're going out into the world to help people - but what was this sense of betrayal that she was feeling?_

_"__I- I understand," Ui piped up through her tears. "Please take care."_

_Ui... Ui understood? Then again, her little sister was such a mature-minded and compassionate person. At times, Yui felt like she should have been the younger sister instead. She didn't understand what was going on but, if Ui did, it would come to her in time..._

_... Right?_

_It didn't take long before Ui crawled into her bed after being tucked in that night._

_The two sisters were close - her father always laughed when recounting the first time Yui met her baby sister. Yui has always been a little girl with a humongous heart: she was always falling in love with the little things in life but nothing could compare with when how fast she fell in love with her baby sister. Yui was a little bit older than a year back then, and she could hardly talk at the time; yet, she babbled "Ui" absentmindedly for the rest of the day and refused to let her sister out of her line of sight. She cried the entire day when it was time to leave her mother and the new-born at the hospital._

_When either Hirasawa sister needed comforting, she would crawl into her sister's bed. They were one another's pillar, each sister counting on the other to be there for them. Yui realised that Ui must really be hurting when she pulled her sister into a hug - her entire body shook with repressed sobs._

_"__I- Maybe I'm selfish but I don't want them to leave."_

_"__Me, too, Ui. Me, too."_

_She hugged her sister even tighter and tried to whisper reassurances but Ui only cried harder. The sound was muffled against her pyjamas, she recalled. Ui cried and cried, silently, till there were no more tears left to shed and then some. When her sister finally calmed down enough to fall asleep, Yui slipped out of bed and padded her way towards their parents' room._

_She was a little slow in understanding the situation, yes, but when Yui made up her mind to get to the root of what was going on, she will._

_Hirasawa Yui was nothing if not determined._

* * *

><p>"Hmm... Okay, but I hate cleaning up the house," Yui agreed but pouted at the last bit.<p>

"I'll do those, too!"

"But I can't let you do everything around the house!"

"Well, how about you do the laundry instead, one-chan?"

Yui was about to reply when a bit of the news caught her attention.

"There's one less this year," she mumbled to herself.

"Huh?" Ui asked before looking to the television. She paled in realisation.

Every year, a fixed number of third-year classes of middle schools from all over the Republic of Greater East Asia were chosen for the Battle Royale programme. The students, merely fifteen or so years old, would be forced to fight one another to the death, till only one winner remained. There was one less winner than the usual that year, Yui noted. That would mean...

"The entire class didn't make it."

Yui didn't miss the glance her sister gave her before switching the television off. Seeing Ui worried made Yui worry about her own fate and Ui's. Only the heavens would know what was in store for the sisters in time to come.

* * *

><p>"Tsumugi-ojousama?"<p>

"Yes, Sumire-chan?"

"I know it is out of place for me to ask but what is middle school syllabus like?"

Mugi smiled. It was sort of funny – in an endearing way – to see the preteen getting so flustered over asking such a simple question. Then again, the younger girl was technically employed to serve the Kotobuki household just as her forefathers were; maybe that made things a little awkward for Sumire? Mugi couldn't see why, though. She had always wanted a sibling and has come to see the younger blonde as a sister.

"It's been keeping me rather busy, that's for sure," answered Mugi, frowning ever so slightly. "The tutors have been pressing me hard these days – and there are a couple new subjects that I'm rather unfamiliar with."

Sumire nodded before asking, "Is that why you've stopped playing the grand piano these days, Tsumugi-ojousama?"

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_The blonde won again this year."_

_"__Is she foreign? She certainly looks it."_

_"__Who cares? It hardly seems fair that _she_ won again this year. Is this the 'white superiority' that the government was talking about supressing?"_

_"__Well, I don't know… I think she deserved to win – she did play beautifully after all." _

_With the lights in her eyes, Kotobuki Tsumugi definitely could not identify any faces in the crowd but she could definitely hear the callous comments above the polite applause The twelve-year-old bit at her cheek and swallowed a couple of times as she received her prize. No, she would not give them the satisfaction of seeing her teary-eyed. _

_Like it or not, those words hurt. Mugi was just as Japanese as they were, having been born and raised in the Republic of Greater East Asia all her life. She couldn't help it that her father was only part Asian and her mother – whom Mugi has met only in distant, fragmented memories – was of Caucasian lineage. If Mugi could have her way, she would trade her exquisite foreign looks for a more local hair tone and eye colour. She already stuck out because of the Kotobuki name - it was a name of old money here in the Republic of Greater East Asia. _

_All Mugi really wanted to be was a normal girl._

_Music granted her a reprieve of her reality. When she played, Mugi could imagine being ordinary. After all, many girls in this competitive country are encouraged to take up classical music to showcase their refined tastes. With her eyes closed and her fingers dancing across the keys from muscle memory, Mugi was just a girl playing the piano – just one amongst the masses._

_The freedom was addictive. Mugi really threw herself into the music._

_Before she knew it, she was named a prodigy – she started on the instrument at the age of four, and a little after her twelfth birthday and a before her competition, Mugi was awarded a diploma in piano – but she knew it was really her self-motivation that drove her to practice for hours every single day, honing and perfecting her playing. She loved playing music, yes…_

_… __but she certainly did not like participating in contests. At least, she didn't like to participate in them these days; they robbed her of her passion._

_Despite the criticisms, the audience was shocked when the girl (one of the youngest competing in the event) announced her retirement from the competition scene – and just when she was named as the participant with the longest winning streak, too. _

_She would have to face her otou-sama about her decision but she was fairly confident that he would understand. Mugi was not close to the man but she knew that she loved her father and that the love was mutual. She knew he only wanted the best for his daughter, and that knowledge was a trump card._

_While Kotobuki-sama might seem rather aloof and calculating as compared to his sensitive and warm daughter, nobody in the right mind would say that Mugi was not her father's daughter. _

_What they had in common ran far deeper than just their looks._

* * *

><p>"Well, that is partially true, Sumire-chan, but I haven't given up playing altogether."<p>

"Oh?"

"I've taken quite a fancy to the Korg Triton keyboard in my room instead, you see."

* * *

><p>Nimble fingers threaded their way through long raven hair, twirling the locks at their ends.<p>

The moment Azusa became conscious about this little habit of hers, she stopped. Maybe she should start wearing her hair up, then; it was getting a little long and all too tempting for her to play with it.

She sighed and took a break from what felt like an endless stream of math equations. At twelve years old, the last place that Azusa wanted to be was stuck in a stuffy classroom on such a brilliant day. No, she could be playing her classical guitar and trying out a few acoustic techniques she picked up on those familiar nylon strings. Sure, the classical guitar might not be completely suitable for strumming along to songs due to its wide neck with rather large spaced between the strings but it was all Azusa had – and it sure beat doing _Maths_…

She found her fingers threaded in her hair again. Maybe she really should start putting it up, given the sweltering weather these days. Cutting it was definitely not an option.

* * *

><p><em>The nine-year-old wore a smile on her face all the way home. Every so often, her fingers would find their way to her hair and played with the tips that tickled at her shoulders. It felt good, she decided. Yes, with the Sun warming her up despite the dipping temperatures this late in the year, her day was perfect.<em>

_That smile slid off her face the moment her mother greeted her at the doorstep._

_"__You cut your hair," the woman said in a tight voice. Azusa nodded even if it wasn't a question._

_"__Why didn't you ask us for our opinions before going ahead with it? Azusa! If you think this is an act of independence and maturity now that you're nine years old, it's not! The mature-minded thing would be to discuss your decisions with others beforehand."_

_Azusa looked at her feet, unable to meet her mother's eyes. She was brought up to be the perfect, obedient little girl but she felt that she had to justify herself. In the smallest of voices, Azusa added, "But I did discuss it with others first; my friends told me to go for it."_

_That was evidently the wrong thing to say._

_"__And you thought that it would be better to seek the advice of your peers over that of your parents?!" her mother exclaimed. _

_Azusa stood with her head bowed at the door, rooted to the spot by guilt and shame. She could hear her mother trying to calm herself down lest there be a scene where the neighbours could see. It took a while before her mother stood to the side and let Azusa in._

_"__What sort of a child have I brought up?" the woman muttered under her breath. The caustic question was directed more towards herself than at the little girl whom she was trying to ignore. "First she drops her piano and violin lessons, she then asks to pick up the classical guitar, and now this? Does she want to be a rebel or something?"_

_Azusa flinched as she tried to shuffle to her room as inconspicuously as she could. Her mother obviously intended for her to overhear that little rant. She dumped her schoolbag in the corner of the room and took her guitar out of its case. Maybe a little music would help ease her mind; she was intending to get some practice on Etude done, anyway._

_It goes without saying that the honour of explaining her change in appearance to the patriarch of the Nakano household would fall to Azusa. He would not approve. Her family was the conservative sort – a typical, competitive upper-middle class family. Her father, being a high-ranking government official, would not be amused; as his daughter, Azusa was expected to keep appearances up. Her father was not subtle in expressing his disappointment in his daughter's choice of instrument. As a trade-off, Azusa had promised to try out some Japanese literature review group (or something similar to that – it obviously didn't work out for her)._

_Maybe she could promise to never cut her hair again as a means of appeasing him. _

_The young girl looked out the window with her guitar clutched tightly in her arms, and found the first few droplets of rain falling. Talk about a coincidence…_

* * *

><p>The public announcement system crackled to life, stirring Azusa out of her reminiscing. In a monotone voice, it was requested that all members of clubs involving stringed instruments report to Meeting Room 1 immediately. Azusa got up and left with some of her classmates once her teacher excused them. She could already guess what this was about.<p>

As a precaution, the middle school student wedged her pick into the crack of the window sill.

Should they do a search of her belongings, Azusa would not be able to explain why a member of the guitar ensemble would have a guitar pick on her. After all, a guitar pick wasn't exactly necessary in finger-style guitar.

* * *

><p>"Satoshi, tell okaa-san that I'm off, okay?" Ritsu called over her shoulder as she got on her bicycle and pedalled as hard as she could to her best friend's home.<p>

Not twenty minutes later, she barrelled into Mio's room unannounced, breathless but excited. Mio immediately knew that her best friend was up to some sort of mischief. They've been friends for seven years now – which was a year longer than what would be half their lives. That spark in Ritsu's eyes was unmistakeable.

Ritsu unceremoniously dumped her bag on the floor the moment the door was shut and started digging for something in her bag. A quick moment later, Ritsu held… a VCR tape? Who would even use those anymore, now that DVDs were all the rage?

"Guess what, Mio? I was cleaning up 'the box' for our class' magic act and found a secret compartment – isn't that so cool?" gushed the tawny-haired girl, waving the object about.

Wait a minute…

"'The box'? Ritsu! I thought I told you to get rid of it!" Mio cried, getting up. Her hands were on her hips as she shot her friend a stern look.

"Well, I thought that it was heavier than it should be if it were empty and noticed that it made a weird rattling sound, so I kept it," Ritsu defended herself. With a grinned, she tossed in for good measure, "Who knows? Maybe it was haunted or something?"

She laughed out loud when Mio immediately clapped her hands over her ears. When she took a step forward, Mio took a step back, shaking her head. Her best friend was really too cute, Ritsu thought; maybe that was why she loved teasing the raven-haired girl so much.

"Ara, ara – I was just kidding, but look here: it came with a note. I haven't read it yet but that's because I thought that we should read it together!"

Sure enough, there was a note in Ritsu's hand. Despite her doubts, Mio still leaned over to read it, though she refused to let the piece of paper touch her in case it was a curse.

**{Hey, Ricchan (and Mio-chan, I guess). If you're reading this note, I would assume that you managed to find the little extra present I left for you. Hopefully you would be a little older when you find this and the whole issue has blown over. I suppose that you would have heard that I was a traitor or a bad person or something but I can assure you that I never had any ill-intentions towards the people around me. The two of you were like sisters to me, I swear.**

**Speaking of sisters, the VCR is something very personal to me. It was the prized possession of my younger twin sisters and the only thing I have left of them. Even if you never watch what is on it, please keep it safe for me; the two of you are the only ones I would ever think about entrusting something so close to my heart to. **

**Well, I guess that's all I really have to say. I'm sorry I won't be around to hang out with the two of you anymore (and give you free stuff, especially in Ricchan's case).**

**Yours truly, **

**Kimura Tatsumi, a.k.a ****_Store-oniichan_****}**

The two girls looked at one another, both keeping silent as the message sunk in. Ritsu gestured towards Mio's VCR player, a gesture which Mio replied with very adamant head shaking. Their matching solemn expressions were evidence that they were both thinking back to _that day…_

* * *

><p><em>Ritsu whistled a merry tuned as she roped Mio into heading to the store with her. They were a block away when they heard the commotion. Amber eyes met grey ones for a moment before the two girls broke into a run. Being the faster one of the two, Ritsu pulled Mio along by the hand till they found themselves at the back of a crowd.<em>

_Mio followed the other ten-year-old's lead, making her way through the cloud and trying to stay on the path that Ritsu had mapped out by pushing through. The sight that she was greeted with stopped her dead in her tracks. It was a sight that could make Ritsu sink to her knees in surprise._

_A young man was crouched on the ground. His arms shielded his head from the blows of the armed officers. He did not scream nor beg as they dealt hit after hit, kick after kick. His light brown eyes widened slightly in recognition of the girls that have just made their way to the front of the crowd._

_"__I'm sorry," he croaked, coughing a little as a kick landed on his ribs. Mio did her best to ignore the specks of blood against the tar road. "I'm sorry; I'm sorry; I'm sorry…"_

_Anyone else would think that the officers have finally broken the man whom they have arrested and dragged out into the open for a very public bleeding. It was gruesome but Mio couldn't help but stare. Ritsu watched with her mouth agape as well. Both girls knew, somehow, that the Store-oniichan was apologising to the two of them._

_It was an excruciatingly long time before the man passed out and the officers clamped handcuffs on his limp arms and dragged him away._

_"__W-What happened, Mio?" Ritsu asked. Her lips quivered and her eyes were teary. That was just like Ritsu, turning to Mio when something she couldn't understand happened._

_Mio dragged an arm across her eyes. "I guess… He was a bad man."_

_A month or so later, a wooden box addressed to Ritsu arrived on the Tainaka's door mat. Ritsu was lucky she found it when she went to get the letters from the mailbox – she wouldn't have been able to come up with a good explanation about the gift should her mother have been the one to find it._

_Inside the box were some of Ritsu and Mio's favourite treats, leaving no doubts about who sent it. She stuffed the food and toys into a bag and cycled her way to Mio's house, but not before hiding the box under a pile of her clothes in the wardrobe. _

_She would not figure out how to remove the false bottom until three years later. _

* * *

><p>"The food was safe, Mio," Ritsu reminded her.<p>

Mio continued to eyeball the VCR with suspicion. "This might not be, Ritsu."

Ritsu kept quiet for a moment. Mio's words were true but… "I really want to find out, Mio. The truth about the onii-chan, that is. I- I cared about him; he was the older brother I never had. I know you felt the same way about him, too."

After a long pause, during which Mio's curiosity waged a war against her rationality, the raven-haired girl sighed and gestured towards the VCR player and the television box that she had installed in her room. Ritsu grinned, pulled her friend into a hug, turned the volume down (just in case) and popped the video in.

And just like that, a recording of The Who's live concert started playing on the small screen.

Outside the fastened window, a young man paused to stretch a little before returning to his job of putting up wanted posters. By the next day, the faces of two fifteen-year-old fugitives would be plastered on every available surface in the suburbs.

* * *

><p>[If I could get one wish to come true right now, I would ask for a pair of wings.]<p>

* * *

><p>AN:

Well, that's it. That's the end of Arc 1. Thank you very much for reading and for your support.

Arc 2 will be coming up soon. The second arc would have a greater focus on music.

Once again, thank you!


End file.
